Tequila, No Tonic
by eponine122
Summary: "We're certainly not friends Granger." He said "And I'd say it'd be a bit melodramatic to say we're enemies after all this time. So tell me, what would you call us?" She pondered this for a moment. It was an odd thing to have to name. Then it came to her. "Strangers Malfoy." She said finally "I'd call us strangers." "To anonimity then." He raised his glass and all was lost. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1:Friend or Foe?

**A/N: Quite a new idea and relatively simple plot to test my writing skills after a few years away. Finished the first three chapters but not sure how long it'll be in total. Our favourite anti couple may be a little tame and OOC but alcohol does do terrible things to people ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Friend or Foe?

Draco Malfoy was drunk. Completely and utterly smashed. Seven and a half whiskeys had taken their toll but he wasn't quite done yet. He stared down at his half empty glass of brown liquid and sighed. How had he come to this?

"Another Glenmorangie, three fingers." He called to the surly owner of the pub who was pathetically pretending to polish brass at the other end of the sticky bar. The man, whose name in a year of coming here Draco had never bothered to learn, gave him a frown and then a stern nod. The barman with his sour expression, grey hair and dull dishevelled appearance reminded him vaguely of Dumbledore's brother who ran the Hogs Head Inn. What was him name? Albert? Amberson? Draco shrugged to himself he didn't really care and wasn't sober enough to try and remember. He drained his whiskey as another was put in front of him.

"Here." Said the barman gruffly. "And I've closed your tab now Malfoy. Twelve Galleons."

"Daylight robbery…" Draco drolled sarcastically and put down fifteen. "Use the extra to actually put some soap in the pisser."

His server merely grunted and waddled back to the opposite end of the bar. Draco sighed once again and ran an agitated hand through his blonde hair. He looked around at the quiet pub just off Diagon Alley and remarked with apathy that everything of importance that had happened in his life over the past year– good or bad – had happened in such a shabby little corner of the wizarding world. The more he took the familiar place in the more he was convinced of its direness. It had a faint musky smell that seemed to emanate from the ancient bookcase in the corner, which like the vast majority of the pub, was covered in cobwebs. The décor was probably older than his father Draco thought and the barstools were not the most comfortable he'd ever experienced. It was quiet except for the occasional roar of the fire connected to the floo network or the faint tinkle from above the door that seldom opened at this time of night. It was full of broken things like wobbly tables and cracked lampshades and as he looked around at the other questionable characters inside he decided it was full of broken people also. He asked himself the stupid question of why he came here yet again that night. But it was simple. He was waiting for her. He was hoping history would repeat itself and any minute the ancient bell above the door would go and she'd come strolling in. This was their place, their hideout and if he was ever to see her again it'd be here. He'd been more confident in this at the start of the night however. Now on his eighth whiskey he wasn't so sure – in fact he was starting to believe more and more that he really had royally fucked up and he was doomed to be thrown out of here alone. He was just a drunk man sitting drowning his sorrows over a woman.

"How sickeningly cliché…" he muttered to himself.

But she was not just any woman. She was _the_ woman. The only person he'd ever loved more than his own pathetic hide. So taking another swig of his drink he decided he'd wait some more in this dank little corner because this was the place, the very stool where it had all started, the spot where almost a year ago that day his doomed love affair with Hermione Granger had begun.

"And boy was it doomed…" He thought and took another gulp.

_(Almost) One year previously_

"Happy birthday old chap!" Said Blaise Zambini giving him a rough pat on the back.

"To turning thirty." Chimed in a very pregnant Pansy raising her glass of sparkling apple juice.

"Urgh don't remind me." Draco replied with a drunken slur.

"Sorry we cant stay later mate." Added Blaise, linking an arm around his wifes waist. "Got an early meeting tomorrow and we still need to see the baby sitter off."

Draco scoffed and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure we can't walk you home?" Said Pansy concerned. "You've had an awful lot to drink."

"Nah I'll be fine." Draco said with a hiccup. "My flats only two streets away besides you've got babies and careers and stuff…and I've got half a drink and a wallet full of galleons what more could I ask for eh? Apart from a nice bird but I'm sure I can find one around somewhere, eh Zambini?" He finished with a wink and Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You've got a lot more that that Malfoy and don't you forget it." She said sternly embracing him in a quick hug.

"I'm assuming you two losers are coming to the manor on Saturday?" Draco asked.

"The official Malfoys turning thirty bash? We wouldn't miss it for the world mate." Zambini told him.

"Official? This is the official par-tay my friend. This right here, in the best pub in the world, I'm so glad we found it!" Draco slurred. "YOU HEAR THAT BARKEEP! YOU'VE GOT THE BEST PUB IN THE WORLD."

Pansy and Blaise laughed whilst trying to quieten Draco. They received a few glares from the shabby regulars huddled in the corner.

"Bit of a dull place for a shindig." Pansy said with some of her old haughtiness "But I had fun." She finished giving him a small smile.

"Well be off with you! The both of you." Draco said suddenly "Wouldn't want your water bursting and you getting the sack on my account. Then you two and your three little creatons would be homeless and I'd be honour bound to look after you."

"Oi those creatons are you're god kids." Blaize chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes "Ok mate, see you Saturday."

"Bye Draco." Pansy called as Blaise ushered her out.

"Bye!" Draco called loudly and earned himself a warning glare from the irritated barman. "Sorry…" he mumbled sarcastically.

Taking his seat again at the bar he reflected on the evening. It had been a pleasant night with some close friends, a relatively quiet meal and drinks to usher in his new decade. It had been enjoyable enough but Draco, even after achieving his goal of getting shitfaced, still couldn't shake the feeling of dissatisfaction he'd been feeling over the last few months. He was bored of his Quidditch career, bored of the endless partying, bored of charity event after charity event he attended at his mothers wish in her never ending quest to rebuild the family name. For some reason he felt it just wasn't enough anymore. Pondering this he took another swig of his drink.

He knew he should head home, he was seriously tipsy but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he just stayed put something would happen. Like there was some change in the air for him. Like the antidote for all his discontentment was just around the corner. He knew he was being moronic, destiny didn't just wander into a bar and yet…

He shook his head forgetting the silly notion. He supposed it was just the fact he had come face to face with the end of his twenties and he hadn't really done _anything_. That's what was making him think this way –that and the copious amounts of alcohol obviously. No there would be no change for him tonight. He would toddle drunkenly back to his flat and fall asleep on his couch just like he did every few nights and then wake up slightly hungover for Quidditch practise the next day. His coach would gripe but then he'd give him a snappy retort and all would be forgiven and they'd laugh about some drunken antic he'd gotten wrapped up in and the boys would all cheer. Then he might get an owl from his mother about the latest party he was to attend or meet up with his most recent blonde conquest for a bit of afternoon fun. That was his life and he just had to accept it. There was nothing more or nothing less to it. He was just about to drain his glass and leave when the ringing of a little bell above the door caught his attention and in walked someone he never wished he'd see again.

Hermione was elated. Absolutely overjoyed. She was bloody ecstatic. She never thought she'd feel this way over four little words but she was amazed at how wrong she'd been. She felt almost idiotic now for being so scared of saying them and cursed herself for not doing it sooner. Oh how she'd cried and cried over the mere mention of them, how angry with herself she'd been for even considering it. But now because she'd just come right out and said it, she was free. After Hermione'd come home late from St. Mungos to find her husband of nearly a decade shagging someone else in their bed for not the first but the _second_ time she realised there was nothing more to say.

_"I want a divorce."_ Is what came out of her mouth immediately.

There was no screaming, no tears, she didn't even throw anything this time – she'd done it all already she supposed. When she caught Ron the first time with Lavender Brown all hell had broken loose. She'd cried and cried until she thought there was no more tears left inside her. She probably wouldn't have made it through if her friends hadn't rallied around her. They categorically blamed Ron and Hermione was grateful. Harry had given him a black eye and even Ginny refused to speak to him for a while. Eventually though Ron came crawling back, begging for forgiveness. He had told her it was all his fault and that Lavender was just one stupid mistake. He'd given her every clichéd excuse and apology in the book and Hermione like an idiot had given him a second chance. But now it was truly over and she was taken aback at how relieved she was.

She'd been walking in the cold night air for a while now thinking of where to go next. She didn't want to go to Harry and Ginny again and see their sympathetic faces or their sickeningly wonderful marriage when hers had fallen to pieces a second time. Nor did she think she could bare telling her parents just yet. They loved Ron. She hadn't told them about the first time he'd cheated because she knew they'd be heartbroken, if she told them now it'd be worse. No her parents could definitely wait a few days. She couldn't face that just yet. Suddenly she realised she must have wandered into Diagon Alley. She briefly considered going to Florish and Blotts to sit among some cosy corner and pretend to peruse some books but that'd be closed at this time of night so she kept walking. She wasn't too concerned she knew she'd find somewhere. She just felt so liberated. She was almost giddy. The idea that she could finally stop pretending was wonderful. She could stop walking on eggshells, stop trying to be perfect to keep alive a love that was long dead.

Hermione pulled her scarf tighter around her as the brisk November air whipped by her. She considered for a moment going to the Leaky Cauldron just to get out of the cold but there were too many people she knew that might be there. Wracking her brain she turned down a quiet a side street and that's when she saw it. The small pub at the end of the road tucked away behind an out of business cauldron shop. Hermione laughed to herself – The Worlds End it was called. How appropriate seeing as a part of her world had just ended, a very long unsatisfying chapter of her book finally put to bed. Deciding she needed a stiff drink in order to figure out what she would do next she walked over to the entrance. At first she wasn't sure it was open. There were some cobwebs on the windows and only a little light inside. She was about to turn away from such a dismal looking place when she smelt its muskiness. It reminded her of her favourite corner of the library at Hogwarts. She'd almost forgotten that smell. Realising this was as good a place as any she pushed open the mahogany door. A little bell tinkled as she stepped inside and headed straight for the barstool. She unbuttoned her heavy winter coat and removed her scarf and only then realised she hadn't even had time to change before she caught her husband in the sack with an as of yet unidentified blonde. She was still very much in her work attire. The smart black dress and heeled boots she wore under her healers robes were nice enough she supposed. The dress clung to her curves and flattered her figure but it wasn't terribly exciting but really who was she trying to impress? Sitting down she pulled her hair out of the high ponytail it had been in all day and let her soft curls fall around her face. Inexplicably she felt more relaxed than she had for months. Yes this was exactly what she needed: peace and quiet and a good drink to sort her life out.

"Well, well isn't this an unpleasant surprise." Came an unknown yet weirdly familiar voice to her left. She was about to turn around and give the guy and earful when she stopped suddenly. Staring back at her was someone she never wished she'd ever see again. Of the pubs in all the world why did Draco Malfoy have to choose this one?

"Malfoy?" Hermione said gaping at him.

"Close your mouth bookworm. It's not an attractive look." He said dryly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said aghast.

"Drinking..." He said in his usual drawl "What does it look like Granger? Or is it Weasley now?"

Hermione gave him an icy stare and inwardly groaned. Draco Malfoy was the last person she ever wanted to come across tonight. She stiffened at the mention of her soon to be former last name. She guessed she might as well get used to hearing the old one again.

"Granger will be just fine." She said through gritted teeth and swore she could feel him smirk as she turned away from him.

"I see." He said raising his eyebrows then after a beat "Always thought a know-it-all like you could do better."

Hermione didn't reply but glared instead. And yet she was puzzled. Hermione searched for the sarcasm or even malice in his tone but to her surprise had heard none. She put it down to lack of sparring practise. This was Malfoy after all, the war may be over but he'd never ever pay her a compliment.

She studied him for a moment. He'd definitely changed that was for sure. She hated to admit it but he'd grown into his looks. Gone was the skinny, gaunt looking boy she remembered the day they defeated Voldemort and in its place sat a quite an attractive man – if you forgot it was Malfoy. His hair was still as blonde as ever but was no longer slicked back and had grown out in a way that complemented his sharp features. His blueish grey eyes still held their intensity but had softened slightly by little lines around them. His muscular frame and broadened shoulders were accentuated by his sharp suit and open white shirt. This coupled with a hint of stubble made him look very much like a man but his unmistakeable smirk helped him retain some of his boyishness. She mentally shook herself, this was the boy whose aunt tortured her in his very house. She grimaced inwardly. Hermione's examination was interrupted by a surly looking barman.

"Aye?" He asked gruffly.

"Tequila. Gold if you've got it." She replied. "Make it a double."

"Jus' sell silver." He told her.

"Fine." She said rather more sharply than she meant.

The barman gave her a once over and then nodded.

"Put it on my tab." Malfoy said suddenly and Hermione nearly did a double take.

"I can pay for my own drink, thanks very much."

"I don't doubt you can Granger." He said sounding almost bored. "I don't know who you've been hanging around with this decade but I was always taught that it's rude not to buy a lady a drink."

"Call me crazy but I didn't know _'always be cordial to mudbloods'_ was part of your family motto?" She said harshly. She wasn't sure why she was being so hostile all of a sudden but his presence irked her. Malfoy gave her an icy stare and then shrugged. Not what she expected. She expected a heated insult and a thinly concealed threat - certainly not indifference.

"Fine." He said coolly breaking their tense silence "Don't take it, I was just trying to be _cordial_ as you said Granger but you're clearly the same uptight priss you were ten years ago."

Hermione sighed. The war may have been long over but old habbits die hard. She was being undeservedly snappy so she supposed she deserved the insult.

"Sorry." She said finally. "That was rude. It's not been a great day. Thank you for the drink Malfoy."

"Whatever." He replied draining his glass as the bartender gave Hermione hers and slipped another in front of him. Hermione considered the tequila for a while as they sat in silence. She wasn't a big drinker and she didn't ordinarily drink the silver liquid straight but tonight was absolutely no ordinary night, Malfoy's presence had more than proven that. In one swift movement she downed the lot, then grimaced.

"Another for the lady." Malfoy said to the barman and this time Hermione didn't protest. "And leave the bottle."

The server obeyed and Hermione gave him a weak smile as thanks and poured herself another.

"Hadn't pegged you for a drinker when we were at school Granger." Draco said as she poured herself way more than a double measure.

"Yeah well things change." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Evidently." He replied. Hermione watched as he picked up the bottle that said Tequila Silver and examined it.

"This stuffs not bad." He began "I prefer the gold though. I think it goes down smoother."

"Me too." Hermione added quiet. He gave a sarcastic laugh and smirked at her again.

"That could be the first thing we've ever agreed on. Who would have thought eh?"

"I didn't see it coming." She said a smile playing on her lips even though she tried to stop it. They sat once again in silence and when Draco finished his whiskey he poured them another two tequilas straight from the bottle.

"So when did you come to your senses and finally divorce the weasel?" He said suddenly and Hermione gave him a wary glance.

"Who says I'm divorced?" She asked indignantly.

"Well your wedding announcement was all over the Prophet. Nearly as big as Potter and the Weaslettes. Hard to forget that even after all these years and well I notice that your finger is missing a ring but does have a band mark. I put two and two together." He finished.

Hermione shrugged. She had left the ring at the door on the way out.

"Well for your information I'm not divorced." She told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh." He replied "My mistake."

"Soon to be." She added "But not yet."

"Hence the reason for your bad day?"

"Hence the reason for my bad day." She said finally.

"Ah well that explains you being such a bitch. I suppose I can let you off." He said after a beat. Hermione didn't detect any bite to the statement or even any of his old drawl. It seemed he was just teasing. Very un-Malfoy-like. She rolled her eyes at him and she downed another tequila.

"Sorry but you were the last person on earth who I ever thought would be buying me a drink." She said jovially "Besides you're still a slimey Slytherin and I'd never put a trick past you."

Draco grabbed his heart in mock hurt.

"Shocking Granger. Here I was just trying to be nice to an old acquaintance and all I get is suspicion and blatant hostility. Merlin you'd think there'd been a war or something."

Hermione genuinely laughed at this and Draco gave her a cocky grin.

"Acquaintances? I wouldn't call us acquaintances…" She said thoughtfully.

"Well we're certainly not friends Granger." He said "And I'd say it'd be a bit melodramatic to call us enemies after all this time. So tell me oh all knowing Hermione, what would you call us?"

She pondered this for a moment. She wasn't sure at first, it was an odd thing to have to name. Then it came to her.

"Strangers Malfoy." She said finally "I'd call us strangers."

"To anonymity then." He replied, a sly smile crossing his face as he lifted his glass. Hermione's eyebrows rose but without hesitation she clinked her glass against his.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Get ready for utterly smashed Hermione and Draco in the next chapter, smut to come later. I'm going to guess chapter 5ish so all you naughty people will just have to wait! Haha until then, a few cheeky wee reviews would be appreciated?**


	2. Chapter 2: Idle Chit-Chat

**A/N: Thank you for the feed back and follows guys! Glad you're enjoying it thus far :) A lot of dialog coming up where they divulge way more than they would sober…enjoy!**

Chapter 2 

Idle Chit-chat

"No, you're at it Granger! You're winding me up!" Draco said doubled over with laughter, his eyes watering. They'd been laughing at her pathetic Ron stories for a good four glasses each now. Hermione had gone from indifference to anger and now to hysterical laughter and Malfoy had joined her.

"I swear it's true! He actually _fainted!"_ Hermione answered in between her own giggles. "H-Harry had to, he h-had t-to…" She had to stop to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. "Harry had to practically carry the fucker up the isle!"

They both dissolved into hysterics again. Draco was hyperventilating and Hermione's cheeks had gone rosy. The barman who was half-heartedly wiping down his nut jars threw them a warning glance.

"And you still married him!" He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I still married him." She said both of them catching their breath. "I should have known then we were doomed. I mean if someone has to drag your soon to be husband up the alter then its probably not going to work out right?"

Draco poured them another drink from the three quarters empty bottle.

"Well I would take it as a blessing Granger, even back in school when you were little miss book worm I knew you could do better than that idiot." He remarked for the second time that night and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know somewhere in there was a compliment." She said sardonically.

"Don't get used to it."

"I wont." She assured him.

There was another silence between them but this time it was more comfortable. A part of Hermione hated to admit it but she was actually having a good time with the ferret.

"So we've covered the fainting at the alter, the idiocy, the rudeness and I'm going to hazard a guess here and say that the sex wasn't that great either…"Hermione glared at him "but tell me what was the straw that broke the camels back? What made you see sense?" He asked.

A flood of emotions came over Hermione unexpectedly. She'd been over the details of her marriage with a fine-tooth comb over and over in her head but now faced with the question no one had ever really asked her before she felt like she may vomit. She gulped back a lump in her throat. Unexpectedly Draco placed a soft hand her forearm. He touched her so lightly she had to look at it to make sure it was really there.

"Forget it." He said almost gently "You don't have to ta-"

"He cheated on me." She practically spat out. "Twice."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Said Draco quietly, then after a beat."What a cunt."

Despite herself Hermione laughed at his profanity.

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile "I just find it hard to make sense of it sometimes. We'd all been through so much together; there were a lot of scars from the war that still bound everyone to each other. I think really that's why Ron and I stayed together after the juvenile romance passed and at first it was wonderful but then… I mean the first time he cheated I was devastated. It'd been a tough couple of years for us we were…" She paused debating her words. She couldn't tell him _everything, _could she? No. She would give him the edited version. Although why she was rabbiting on like this in the first place she'd never know. "Let's just say we went through a lot in those first years of marriage and we lost each other a long the way I think. We fought all the time; I even conjured some birds on him once like I did in 6th year. He _hated_ that. We tried to work it…to put aside…all the _things _we were fighting about. And we were doing better, I thought I'd found the boy I fell in love with again. I realised I was wrong when I caught him in our bed fucking Lavender Brown."

"Ouch..." Draco interjected. Giving Hermione time to drain another tequila.

"I was so broken but he begged me to take him back…literally begged on his hands and knees and everything. I suppose I was wrong to give it another go when I hadn't really forgiven him but I was just so desperate for it not to be over. I tried to be perfect for him but there was no way to fix what was fundamentally wrong. I got so wrapped up in being what he wanted I didn't realise how much I was pushing the real me aside and when I caught him again tonight I couldn't believe I'd sacrificed so much of myself for this bastard. Here I was, _me_ Hermione Granger who was going to conquer the world, who was going to do great things, dying a little each day for a guy who didn't even care enough to keep it in his trousers." She let out a long sigh "All I said was _I want a divorce_, took off my ring and tried not to let the door hit me on the ass on the way out. I didn't even throw a lamp…the first time I threw a lamp."

Draco was stunned and Hermione knew it. She hadn't meant to spill her guts to this former enemy but it was like word vomit. Once she started she couldn't stop and the countless glasses of tequila didn't help.

"Pfffft." He said finally, picking up the bottle in front of him. "You need this a lot more than I do, geeze Granger he really did a number on you."

He poured the last of the bottle into her glass and when she moved to object glared at her.

"The problem is Granger… you're just an awful lot." He said and she nearly spat out her drink.

"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sharply.

"Wait that came out wrong, bare with me I've had a lot to drink." He assured her "What I mean is there's a lot to you, always has been which is why it baffled me that you hung around with those two idiots in the first place…"

"Do you have a point in this?" She said huffily.

"I'm getting there, I think. I mean ok Potter had the whole boy saviour thing going but Weasley was just an insecure prick who was probably intimidated by the fact that you were always saving his arse. It's a lot for most guys to handle but especially Weasley. He's just so desperate to be the best at something he couldn't appreciate what he had. I mean whether I like to admit it, and I don't, you were the smartest and best witch that school had seen in years –I never said that by the way if anyone asks-" Hermione let out a wry laugh "You were also witty and brave and wanted to see the best in people all the fucking time. Which is such a goody good quality it makes you just seem like you've got this fucking ray of sunshine following you about. Being a good person can really make other people feel like shit. People don't like it because it makes them hold up a mirror to themselves. Added to this is the fact that even at seventeen you were at least an eight and he was lucky to be a four-"

"A what?" She said baffled.

"Hotness Granger keep up. Every boy in school agreed by the time you sorted your hair out you were definite wankbank material – again I'm never admitting to saying this – so Weasley must have known you were out of his league."

"Shut up that's not true…" She said in disbelief.

"Think about it, you had Viktor Krum on a leash at what fourteen? Fifteen? Then there was Cormic Mclaren who practically stalked you and believe me he wasn't the only one interested!" Hermione flushed a deep red and Malfoy smirked at irritating smirk at her. "And as a bonus to all that, if I remember correctly you throw a pretty good right hook. No wonder it didn't work out."

"Are you saying you think I was too good for him?" she said slowly.

"And the penny drops." He said playfully clapping his hands "Can I still take that smartest witch comment back?"

"Wow…" She said a little stunned. "I didn't think you paid any attention to me in school apart from to call me mudblood."

"You were kind of hard not to notice." He said wryly "In that 'I'm a Gryffindor everyone pay attention to how perfect I am' kind of way of course."

"Of course." She repeated rolling her eyes.

The silence crept over them once again. Hermione knew she should leave: it was well past midnight. She should definitely go but go where? Ignoring her rational brain a sudden question sprang in her mind instead.

"So we know that my depressing love life is the reason I'm sat here in this god awful pub but we've yet to uncover the woeful tale as to why Draco Malfoy eligible bachelor is here all by himself drowning his sorrows? Care to hazard a guess?"

"Eligible bachelor eh?" He said with a snort "How do you know I'm not here drinking my life away over _my _failed marriage?"

"_Well _smart arse you're not the only one who reads the Prophet. Details of your sordid affairs have made headlines from time to time and I see no ring or hint of a ring on your finger either…" She said smugly he grunted in reply.

"Very perceptive."

"I try."

"Well Granger if you _must_ know, today is my 30th birthday and you have rather rudely interrupted my celebrations." He teased.

"Oh yes because this is definitely the social event of the season Malfoy." She quipped back at him.

"It was until you showed up."

Hermione hit him playfully on the arm a move that took them both by surprise. After a beat Draco grabbed his arm and played out an over dramatic wince.

"Alright no need to be so sensitive…" He drawled. "Anyway as I was saying before you so rudely assaulted me, I had a few quiet drinks here with friends they had to leave because they have what's that word? Oh yes: _responsibilities_," he said with mock disgust "where as I am a free agent so stayed to finish my whiskey, then all of a sudden the cat drags you in and well here we are."

"So no tale of woe?" She said almost hopefully.

"Nope, unless you count the bar tab." He joked and she gave a halfhearted laugh. Suddenly her head swam and that sudden lump appeared back in her throat. Maybe it was the half bottle of tequila or maybe it was the fact that Draco Malfoy's life inexplicably seemed to have worked out better than hers but she had to bite back tears.

"Well I-I'm glad." She said her eyes brimming.

"Hey you ok?" He asked almost sounding concerned. She tried to blink the tears away but it was no use. Despite her efforts to keep it in she collapsed into waterworks. To her surprise she felt an arm around her shoulder. Hermione stiffened for a moment, this was weird, Malfoy had his arm around her and wasn't threatening to hex her. She was sure he felt her recoil but didn't move his arm and that brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked out.

"It's alright Granger you can cry if you want, you're getting a divorce." He said placing a hand on her back.

"I-it's n-not that." She continued with a slight hiccup"I'm just a t-terrible person. Here you a-are being so nice to m-me and I'm g-g-getting upset because…because m-my l-life's turned out so much…so much worse than yours!"

To her surprise Draco didn't remove his arm but continued to stand beside her. He let out a laugh and softly with his other hand tilted her chin so she met his eyes.

"Is that really what you think?" He asked and she nodded her skin tingling from his touch.

"Merlin Granger for someone so smart you really can be an idiot." Her eyes questioned him "Ok your lifes not perfect at the minute but at least you've gave it a go. At least you've been brave enough to try. You've actually done _something._ You're one of the best healers in St. Mungos for god's sake! And yes ok you're marriage hasn't worked out like you thought but you're not dead yet Granger, you'll find someone else. But besides all that you've actually achieved things in the last decade and what have I done? Fuck all. Absolutely fuck all. I'm still doing the same stupid things with the same stupid people that I did on my 20th birthday. Ten years of Quidditch, partying and meaningless sex aren't all they're cracked up to be but that's just me I guess. That's my lot, that's who I am but believe me I'd much rather be you."

She looked at him stunned for a moment. She must be hammered, he couldn't really be saying he'd rather be _her - _bushy haired,mudblood, blubbering mess extraordinaire. Hermione searched those grey orbs in front of her for some sort of depict but found none. They were ablaze with passion, screaming at her to believe him but underneath lay a tenderness she couldn't have imagined.

"Really?" She said softly and he gave her a small nod. Still locked in his gaze, his arm, which had moved to her waist during his speech, was still firmly around her. Hermione's head swam and her heart thudded in her chest. This was one of those life-changing moments; she could feel it even through the haze of alcohol. There was electricity in the air and a heat growing in the small space between them. He was looking at her now, really looking and a rosy colour grew on her cheeks. The inches between them grew smaller and smaller and Hermione desperately want to close the gap from her lips to his. He was only a hairs breadth away now she could feel his shallow breath on her skin, their noses touching, the waiting getting too much to bare-

"Las' orders!" The Barman called ringing a large bell way louder than was necessary.

They broke apart, the bell bringing them back to reality. Hermione flushed redder than she ever had before in her life, Draco kept his eyes on his drink. Hermione stood up from her stool abruptly and he moved to say something but she cut him off.

"I better go to the Ladies before he throws us out." She said trying and failing to sound calm. Draco merely nodded in response. Gathering herself Hermione practically ran towards small door marked toilets in the corner.

-

"Stupid fucking idiot." Draco bitterly thought to himself. What the hell was he doing? What the hell was he thinking? What the hell had happened to his senses tonight? This was Hermione know-it-all mudblood goody good uptight bitch Granger. Had he completely lost his mind? Angrily he slammed down his now empty glass, a crack appearing in the side. He couldn't believe he'd just tried to kiss her. For one she was someone he spent seven years of his school life cultivating an entire jungle of hatred for, two she was definitely married and three there had been many a time when he'd woken up from a nightmare in a cold sweat where he'd been listening to her screams of agony. Even after a decade the ghosts of the war sometimes still invaded his dreams – a terrifying snake, his bloodied muggle studies teacher floating above his dining room table, Grangers screams and ghostly white face at the hands of his merciless aunt. He doubted these images would ever leave him completely so kissing the face of his night terrors was probably not the best idea in the world. How could have he been so stupid?

And yet he couldn't ignore the part of his brain telling him that he'd had one of the best nights of his life. From the minute she walked in his world has seemed to brighten and he was mentally slapping himself for it. Before he even realised who she was he knew he was attracted to her. Those cinnamon orbs and rosy cheek bones, the perfect silky chestnut curls that he'd watched cascade down her back as she pulled out her ponytail, that fresh flowery delicate smell he'd caught as she sat down – they had all captured him in an instant. Added to that was flawless skin almost unmarked by time and dress that accentuated her slight but curvaceous in all the right places body had left him totally and utterly floored. He just wished he'd been able to put aside his first reaction of venom to find something better to say than '_isnt this an unpleasant surprise.' _Still after initial sparring it had turned into quite a pleasant evening. He couldn't believe he actually enjoyed Hermione Grangers company. He openly saw good traits he'd pretended weren't there before – she was witty and charming and he hated to admit it but when she complained about Weasley she was actually _funny._ More and more he found himself questioning why that idiot let her get away. He also inexplicably found himself listening to her explanation of their break up. Draco didn't usually listen to any woman about any problem –except for maybe Pansy. Sure he could fake listening to get them into bed or to appease them but to actually care? This was definitely new. Even highly intoxicated he was shocked to find himself console her when she was crying in his arms. He'd always found a woman's tears to be so _unseemly. _He was usually at a loss of what to do but the fact that here she was crying over how bad she felt that for a moment she was upset that his life seemed better was the final straw. She was just so _pure_ so _good_. She was everything he wasn't and he had felt this overwhelming need to protect her. To show her that it was ok for one second not to be perfect. That it was perfectly acceptable to want your life to have worked out that way _you _wanted it too. Yes all that was why he'd leaned in. All those reasons. That and the fact that he was steaming drunk helped.

"What a mess Draco…" he muttered to himself as the barman lay out his bill for him. Without a second look he laid the amount and a bit extra out onto the bar. The room swam before him as he stood up from the bar stool. He really had had a lot to drink. Feeling slightly nauseous he saw Hermione emerge from the bathroom finding it difficult to walk in a straight line.

"That tequila's hit me harder than I thought." She slurred awkwardly. She blinked at him through those long lashes a few times and put a hand on the bar to steady herself.

"Me too…" He said picking her coat from the bar stool and holding it for her to step into. She gave him polite nod and blushing put her arms into it.

"Well…I'd b-best be off." She hiccupped.

"Where will you go?" Draco asked quickly. "Not home surely…"

"Leaky Cauldron. I think I'll go see if they have any rooms left."

"Not at this hour." He interjected.

"I'll think of something…" She said haphazardly fiddling with her scarf.

"Why don't you come home with me?" He asked, his mouth seemed to be moving of it's accord. "I have a very nice guest room." He added pointedly.

"It'd be too much of an imposition-"

"Nonsene!" He cut her off.

"Really, you've already done too much, I'd be taking advantage of your hospitality-"

"Granger you're too drunk to make it home, not that you'd want to go there anyway and I doubt the Leaky Cauldron would appreciate you at this hour. Plus after seven years of being a bastard at school I think giving you a bed in your time of need is the least I can do." He ranted and she sighed. He realised he'd won and a little voice in the back of his head gave a very unmanly squeal of delight. He promptly told it to shut up.

"Fine." She said eventually swaying as she did. "I guess one night couldn't hurt?"

"Excellent." He said more cheerfully than he meant to. "Who'd have thought it'd be this easy to get Hermione Granger to come home with me?" He added with a sly wink.

"One m-more comment like that and I'll h-hex your balls off Malfoy." She said through more hiccups as they moved towards the little fireplace in the corner of the room.

"Duly noted." Said Draco with a laugh. They both stepped into the sooty hearth and he took her arm firmly. She looked up at him shyly and gave another little hiccup. He grabbed a handful of Floo power

"Apartment A, Wizcot Gardens" He called and the last thing he saw was an enchanting pair of cinnamon eyes before they were both engulfed in green flames.

**A/n: Well there we are...a few revelations about whats supposed to be happy ever after. What do you guys think? Reviews are very much welcome! x**


	3. Chapter 3: Hangover from Hell

**A/n: Hey all, thank you so much for all the feedback! Keep those reviews coming :) hope you enjoy this sexual tension filled chapter! **

Chapter 3

Hangover from Hell

Hermione's head hurt. That was the first thought of the day and it wasn't the most pleasant one she'd ever had. Her head really hurt was the second and as she blinked herself awake it got a lot worse. Sunlight painfully invaded her vision through white blinds and she winced as the sound of whistling reached her ears. Her limbs felt heavy, her stomach turned and she thought she was going to kill Ron for making such an impertinent sound at this hour. Ron. No, not Ron. Definitely not Ron. Suddenly fragmented bits of last night's events came rushing back – finding her husband in bed with another woman, roaming the streets, walking into the bar. These were all relatively clear memories; they started to get fuzzy after that. She recalled with difficulty her despair at discovering Malfoy, fighting with Malfoy, drinking with Malfoy, more drinking with Malfoy, laughing with Malfoy, crying in front of Malfoy and his face inches from hers-

"Shit." She cursed sitting bolt upright making her stomach give a turn for the worse.

Frantically she tried to recall what happened next. They hadn't actually kissed surely? No. A bell rang? Didn't it? Maybe. Her head really fucking hurt.

Rubbing her eyes she looked around her. The bed she'd spent the night in was soft and plush with Egyptian cream sheets and gold and emerald embroidery. The furniture looked old but classy, she suspected some of it was vintage and the wardrobe directly in front of her had glass doors. She almost didn't recognise herself in them. Her hair was everywhere and her she had awful bags under eyes. She looked rough to say the least.

"I really shouldn't drink…" Hermione muttered.

Feeling utterly terrible she lay back down in the bed and put her arm over forehead. That's when she noticed the shirt she was wearing. It was a mans, white and very familiar. It looked very like the one Draco had been wearing last night. Looking around the room again she noticed a trail of clothes coming from the door to the bedside leaving her only clad in her underwear and _that _shirt.

"Fuck!" She cursed. Maybe they had kissed? She couldn't quite remember and she was suddenly terrified. Had she done the unthinkable and slept with the enemy? Surely not. She now felt even more nauseous than she had when she woke up. The whistling from outside her bedroom roused her from her own head again. Deciding she needed to know what happened she slipped out of bed wincing and buttoned up the shirt that ended mid thigh. Slowly opening the oak door she wandered down a little corridor towards the noise and turned into a stylish looking livingroom. At the other side was a breakfast bar that separated a sleek dark tiled kitchen and in it was a shirtless Draco Malfoy frying bacon. Hermione's jaw dropped. She guessed last night he'd be fit under his clothes but she hated to admit that he was a bloody Adonis. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted without being overwhelming, from his toned pecks to his chiselled abdomen that disappeared into a pair of dark green boxers. Hermione gulped down a lump of arousal in her throat and desperately hoped she wasn't going red. He was like something out of a magazine.

"Well you look utterly terrible Granger." He said with that infuriating smirk and she felt a stab of embarrassment.

"It would seem tequila doesn't agree with me…" She mumbled shyly, now positive she was beaming bright red. To her surprise he let out what sounded like a genuine laugh. She finally had the courage to meet his gaze and found herself under scrutiny from those intense eyes. She fiddled with the shirt trying to pull it further down to cover more of her body.

"It doesn't particularly like me either but I guess I'm more used to it." He replied "Breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head unable to speak, still shuffling nervously trying to get up the courage to ask the question that was going round and round in her mind.

"I'd try to eat, I've found a bacon sandwich does wonders for a hangover, believe me Granger I've had plenty of-"

"Did we sleep together?" She blurted out suddenly and she heard him turn off the gas on the cooker. A pregnant silence grew between them and Draco walked towards her.

"You don't remember?" He said his voice low and she shook her head, biting her lip. He was only a few feet away from her and closing the distance. His scent made her head swim, she couldn't think straight.

"Nothing at all?" He added. She made herself look up at him trying not to linger on his half naked form.

"I-I remember the bar." She said in a breathless whisper. "And crying…and…well not a whole l-lot after that."

She saw a small seductive smile play on his lips as he slipped a hand round her waist and pulled her towards him. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Well let me fill you in." He said almost in a growl and Hermione's brain seemed to stop, all she could concentrate on was his body against hers. "We came back here, both drunk and extremely horny, you practically jumped me in the doorway and I didn't complain. We had lots of hot sweaty passionate sex practically everywhere in this apartment, in my bed, in the shower even on the kitchen counter. I'm not going to lie baby, it was extraordinary or so you thought when you were screaming my name Granger." He purred into her ear and she gave an involuntary shiver as his hot breath reached her neck. All Hermione could do was stare at him, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't breathe. Part of her was repulsed and another was inexplicably turned on. It was causing a paralysing turmoil in her head. She gaped at him staring into those intense features and was absolutely convinced it was true by those smouldering eyes – that was until a wicked smile crossed his face and he began to chuckle loudly. He let go of her waist and she thought she might collapse. Her legs had gone to jelly. Draco was still laughing.

"Geez Granger, you should see your face." He said "Are you ok, you look as if you're going to have a stroke!"

She was speechless for a moment, then she was fuming.

"You fucking arsehole!" She screeched giving him a shove. "I can't believe you did that, you utter sleezbag!"

"Sorry but it was just too good an opportunity. Your face really was a picture!" He said smirking hugely "Really come on, me and you and lots of hot sweaty sex, I think we'd have to be a hell of a lot more drunk than we were last night."

"You're a pig Malfoy an absolute pig." She said shaking her head and sinking into an armchair. Her head was pounding now.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically "Even after a decade you're still so easy to wind up."

"Fuck off." She said warningly trying not to give in to the nausea sweeping over her. She reckoned she'd have cursed him if she could see straight at that moment.

"Ok, ok." He said wandering back to his bacon nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, maybe it wasn't the best idea but it was fucking funny."

She gave him a glare from the leather chair she was sat on but despite herself smiled a little. It wasn't meant to hurt her, it was just a joke. She realised after last night he was just poking fun. Maybe if she wasn't so hungover she might have found it funny…sort of…probably not.

"So what did happen last night?" She said eventually as he continued to fry the bacon.

"Well unfortunately we didn't have sex on the kitchen counter but you did attempt a strip tease." He said with a sly smile and Hermione paled.

"What?" She said horrified "This better not be another joke Malfoy."

He chuckled. "No, well not really. We came home, both hammered and I showed you where the guest room was and that there were extra clothes you could use to sleep in in one of the drawers. You _very loudly_ exclaimed you were free to do what ever you wanted now, including sleep naked if you so desired and began to undress right there in front of me. Being the gentleman I am I left you too it and went to bed. Taking advantage of drunk girls is not my thing Granger."

Hermione groaned. What an idiot. She put her head in her hands desperately trying not to vomit.

"I suppose you want a thank you for that." She huffed.

"Someone's a little touchy this morning…" He replied "Maybe if I had taken advantage you'd be in a better mood."

"I already feel violently ill, so could you please refrain putting those images in my head? They'll make me even more likely to vomit." She snapped and he frustratingly gave a laugh in reply. Still smiling cockily he set down a bacon sandwich in front of her.

"Here, give this a go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Look Granger I'm a semi proffesional at this. You'll feel much better after a few muggle paracetamol but its best not to take them on an empty stomach-"

"I am a healer I do know these things Mal-"

"As I was saying." He interjected her interjection. "Best to eat first and a bacon sandwich I've found is not to hard nor too soggy on the stomach."

He glanced behind her to a grandfather clock in the corner she hadn't noticed.

"So in about half an hour, so say around nine o'clock you'll feel right as rain."

Panic hit Hermione as she looked at the time frantically.

"It's half past eight!" She exclaimed staring at the clock in disbelief.

"Surprised I can tell time?" He drolled.

"No fuck…it's not…shit!" She said standing trying not to throw up. "I'm going to be late for work and I've got a meeting and bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!"

Draco laughed loudly from across the room at her panic.

"Granger relax, you can floo there, my house is connected remember?" He said and relief flooded her face. "You'll make it. You can take the food in the room while you get ready."

"Oh." She said calmed "Thank you."

"Whatever." He said passively.

She nodded at him picking up the plate. The sandwich did look good.

"Oh and Granger…" He called as she was about to disappear down the corridor. "Nice choice of pyjamas."

Blushing profusely she practically ran down the corridor to get ready for work.

By the time Hermione had re-emerged from the bedroom at eight fifty, Draco had donned a dark silk robe and was halfway through the Quibler and his coffee. He noted she looked much fresher than she did twenty minutes ago. Inside he was still secretly laughing at his 'prank' earlier and at how easily he had gotten her to believe him. She really was quite gullible. But his mental gloating was broken however by the memory of her body pulled close to his and how she'd quivered as he whispered in her ear. Added to that was the fact that his newspaper couldn't erase the mental images he conjured up during his lie. He had to admit, banging granger on his kitchen counter was somewhat appealing. Draco had nearly burned the bacon when he saw her emerge from the bedroom in one of his shirts that exposed her long smooth legs from the mid thigh. Even her hair that had gone wild during the night appealed to him. It gave off that 'just fucked' look and not even the little signs of tiredness under her eyes marred her natural beauty. However all this was gone when she entered the room in her work clothes and long pony, looking shiny and new and every bit the picture of perfect Hermione Granger. He wondered as he pretended not to look up from his paper what it'd be like to tug on that pony tail duri-

"_You_ read the Quibler?" She asked breaking him from his naughty day dream.

"Yes as a matter of fact." He quipped "Luna Lovegood may be batshit but you can find a hell of a lot more truth in here than in the Prophet."

"I'm not debating…just surprised." Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm full of surprises." He replied setting the newspaper down.

"It would seem Malfoy."

He gave her the smokiest look he could muster and directed her to the fireplace.

"It's connected directly to the main reception of St. Mungos." He said as nonchalantly as he could. On the outside he looked the picture of calm but on the inside all he could think about was how wonderful it would be to rip off that neat little black dress.

"Thank you Malfoy, for everything, if there's ever…"

He didn't hear the rest he was lost, wondering what her reaction would be if he suddenly had her up against the fireplace or naked over his kitchen table.

"_Stop it Draco!" _his mind warned. These idle little fantasies had gone too far. Why oh why did he almost have to kiss her last night? Why had she decided to practically get naked in front of him when they got home? And what in Merlins name made her think it was a good idea to appear in only his shirt this morning? Really what was a man supposed to do? He mentally slapped himself. He had to get a grip. This was _Hermione Granger._ He couldn't have sex fantasies about the female third of the golden trio. It was not healthy, end of story.

"So yeah, I really appreciate it." She finished and Draco snapped out of his reverie.

"Any time Granger." He said hesitantly hoping this was an appropriate response. "It's been a pleasure." He added with a sly smile.

Nodding shyly she stepped into the fire.

"Maybe I'll see you around." She stated but he couldn't help but sense the little flourish of hope in her voice. He presently ignored the surge of excitement that dwelled within him.

"Maybe you will." He replied and with last incomprehensible look from those hazel pools she was gone. Draco was alone and he'd never felt so empty.

The rest of his day passed predictably dull. Draco as usual went to quidditch practise that afternoon but was lazy and unfocused all because of the bookworm. There were points during his practise game where he was so engrossed by the thought of her that he wouldn't have recognised his own father flying past him never mind a golden snitch. His hangover also got worse as the day went on – another thing he blamed Granger for – and he had never been so glad to see the end of a training session. He left without much of a jovial word to his raucous colleagues who were gossiping loudly or roughhousing in the corner. Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Hand bags at dawn ladies…"_ He thought irritably. He was not in the mood for such antics today so promptly left not taking his usual place in the hierarchy of the social chain. He returned home to his mother's owl pecking at the window and sighed as he opened the window and the tawny bird dropped a neatly folded piece of parchment in his hand.

_Draco,_

_Do you have any plans tomorrow afternoon darling? I have some fine details to go over before your party that I'd prefer to discuss in person. Let me know as soon as you can. _

_Mother x_

Sighing he scribbled his reply to meet her and sent the bird back on its way. He grimaced at the thought of planning a party he didn't really want. He hoped to god it wouldn't be another excuse for her to try and set him up with some woman she deemed fit to be her future daughter in law. Wandering towards his bathroom he began to undress, eager to get the Quidditch dirt off of him. As he passed his guest room he lingered a little, a delicious memory of last night filtering through his mind.

_"Right Granger, you can sleep in here for the night." He said ushering the stumbling girl into the room._

"_Well this is a lot nicer than I was expecting." She said with a drunken giggle. _

"_Thanks," Draco said sarcastically as she fell about the room "There's some spare clothes in the drawers over there you can sleep in and the en-suite is through that door." _

_He watched as she nodded absentmindedly fiddled with the knobs of the chest of drawers, her eyes finding trouble focusing on them to pull it open. _

"_Here let me." He said with a sigh and walking over to her opened it for her. He watched as she pulled out a few mismatched items of his clothing and pondered them. _

"_You know what?" She said suddenly "I hate pj's, I think I might just sleep naked!" _

_Draco blinked at her unable to believe what he was hearing. _

"_W-what?" He stuttered but she didn't hear him. _

"_I wore them every night I was married and the are just so…constricting and frumpy and…and boring and…so conventional." She babbled but Draco was barely listening as she had already started to unzip the back of her dress. _

"_Here." She said turning her back on him gesturing to her zip that was just out of her reach "I can't get the rest." _

_His hands shaking a little he did as he was told and undid the zip to her hips, getting a glorious view of her back. He felt a familiar twinge in his groin. Hermione slipped her arms out of the sleeves and let it fall about her hips. His breath hitched as he saw the most fantastic pair of breasts clad in a delicate black bra. _

"_I think you should put some sort of clothing on Granger..." He said with difficulty, gesturing to a few of his shirts that she'd deposited on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him and let out another drunken laugh. _

"_As if _you've_ never seen boobs before Malfoy." She said and he swore he saw an almost Slytherin smirk "Besides don't pretend you're not enjoying the view." _

_He raised his eyebrows at her and decided he liked drunk Granger very much. She was so free, unguarded, and so brazen. As much as he hated to admit it, it was turning him on._

"_I didn't say that." He said with a smirk of his own but then moved towards the doorway trying to put some distance between them and regain some control on his senses. "But I think I should be going and you should get some sleep." _

_His eyes locked with hers and he saw a hint of venerability creep back in. She sauntered over to him her fingers lightly skimming the fabric of the bed. She stopped only a few inches away from him, her dress still around her hips. _

"_You don't have to go." She said softly and it took all his restraint not to throw her onto the bed right then and there. He noticed the look of surprise as he leaned in close to her and growled in her ear. _

"_As much as this pains me..." He whispered "I don't think that would be a good idea." _

"_B-but you've been drinking t-too…it wouldn't be as if you're taking advantage." She said almost breathless. _

"_You're still married though." He said brushing a stray strand of hair from her face "Believe me, you'll thank me for this in the morning – if you remember. Good night Granger." _

_Cursing himself that her god forsaken gryffindor goodness had clearly rubbed off on him that night, he gave her one last nod and left her alone, leaving him questioning if she really would sleep naked. _

Snapping back into reality he groaned. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd done the right thing but his libido was not thanking him. Quickly he shut the door of the guest room as if trying to hide from the very thought of her. This was not healthy. He needed to stop having these thoughts about the mudblood. Forcing himself away from the door and into his bathroom he turned the shower up to full heat and stripped. Trying and failing to ignore his twitching erection he sighed. His pent up sexual tension was too much. He let the hot water pour over him and images of chesnut curls and perfect breasts flew through his mind. His hands wandered down to his hardness and as he thought of cinnamon eyes and plump lips and decided he would wait till tomorrow to expel Hermione Granger from his mind. After all what could one day hurt?

**A/n: Well there we are, loved it? Hated it? Let me know...halfway through the next chapter where the dreaded Ron will have to make an appearence, ah well had to happen sooner or later! Expect it probably Sunday. Have a good week lads! x**


	4. Chapter 4: That's Life

**A/N: Well it's still sunday (not in the Uk but somewhere it is) so i've kept my word! I've had to split this chapter into two because it was ridiculously long which means unfortunately no Draco/Hermione action but on the plus side the next chapter is nearly finished. Time wise I may have jumped a little so it starts off with Hermione at that meeting she had to attend last chapter and then to Draco the following day and ends with Hermione on that same day (just to be clear!) Thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this fic. I've been away from writing for a good three years and it's nice to come back and be reminded you're still half decent! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

That's Life

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" The woman with short dark hair and brown rimmed glasses asked. Hermione nodded slowly, unable to process what she'd just heard.

"That's…that's incredible!" Hermione said eventually to Matilda Llyons her direct superior at St. Mungos. A lump of emotion formed in Hermione's throat, this was the best news she'd had in a long time. She was finally going to be able to do what she signed up for – help people.

"You understand it'll be a while before the wing is fully functional but once it is I expect you to be ready to run it." Matilda explained and Hermione blinked at her in surprise.

"Me?" She asked slumping back into the leather armchair in disbelief. "Surely there are mo-"

"I think after years of putting together proposals and writing to benefactors, there is no one else more qualified that you Hermione. You will be in charge of our new Children's Ward." The older woman explained beaming, a slight tear in her eye.

For years Hermione had dreamed of this, of really being able to make a difference. After becoming a healer she couldn't believe how little effort wizards put in to treating childhood diseases. They were so rare in their world that when a child did fall so seriously ill that a quick spell wouldn't cure, it was just written off as a tragedy with not much to be done. Hermione was appalled to see the tiny allotment of five beds at the end of a random ward saved for sick children. Since then she'd been desperate to set up a separate ward where she could research as well as treat some of the wizarding worlds rarest and most horrible childhood diseases. Now finally thanks to a generous donor it was happening – and she would be running it! It was a dream come true.

"Now there's a few loose ends to tie up, documents to be sign etcetera. As it's your project I thought you'd like to make it all official so I've set up a meeting between you and the primary donor on Friday." Matilda explained.

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait to thank them!" Hermione exclaimed all feeling of her earlier hangover forgotten. Her boss beamed widely at her.

"You're really making a difference Hermione, congratulations."

Hermione smiled shyly, her heart doing backflips.

"I think there's some people I need to tell…" She said and the older woman nodded.

"Yes I think there is, I'll owl you the details about Friday."

With another nod, Hermione exited the large Chief Executive Healer's office and practically skipped down the corridor. The day may have started off with weariness and a pounding headache but now she felt positively brilliant. She raced along to Ward 3, which was full of people with minor injuries, and ailments save for two beds at the end, that were curtained off. Skidding to a halt Hermione adjusted her healer's robes and pulled back the curtains. In one bed was a young boy with fair hair, his left arm twitching but aside from that he looked sound asleep. In the other was a little girl with dark hair and big expressive eyes, she was wrapped in a shiny blanket and her face was beetrood red.

"Healer Hemmy!" She said excitedly

"Hello Charlotte." Hermione said brightly picking up her chart and looking over it. Nodding in satisfaction she moved closer and shone a little torch in the girls eye checking her pupils.

"Today's a good day…mummy said so." Charlotte said happily. Hermione peeled back the silver blankets and kept her grimace inside. Charlotte had been born with Deficient Magical Barrier Syndrome. It was a rare anomaly where the magic literally seeped from the child's pours. Unable to be contained within her body, Charlottes magic radiated out of her causing her body to overheat and legions to form on her skin. The only effective treatment was to expel the magic and heal the wounds. It was extremely painful and the damage from constant healing meant that most children didn't live past the age of three. Charlotte was five. When she'd first come in three years ago running the highest temperature Hermione had ever seen she'd had the ingenious idea of using muggle cooling blankets to drop it. When she realised what was wrong with the little girl she devised a new treatment where she could effectively cool her skin and expel the magic. By doing both simultaneously she could give the patient a few good days without the legions appearing. Unfortunately this was only a temporary treatment and research into a cure was non-existent. Hermione was convinced little boughts of treatment everyday would stop burns from appearing but the Hospital simply didn't have the budget for that they'd told her– until now.

"Today _is_ a good day." Hermione replied "Mummy's right, your temperature has dropped so now I can heal your burns. Once they're ok you can go home and I know we can make it a week before you get hot and bothered again."

The little girls eyes widened at the thought and Hermione's heart broke.

"But I have some more good news." She explained, "Remember that special floor I wanted to make just for you and other kids like you?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Well it's going to be built and you know what that means?"

Charlotte shook her head this time.

"It means you can come in every morning, wrap in your blankets for twenty minutes and see a nice junior healer and then go home again – no burns! _And_ the hospital is going to get someone to teach you how to expel all that magic with your mind when you're a little bit older so you can do it yourself. _And_ I get a nice new lab so I can do all kinds of experiments so that one day you don't need to do either." Hermione told her and the little girl practically jumped up and down. Hermione smiled broadly as the Charlotte talked excitedly of actually having time to play with her friends and maybe even one day going to Hogwarts like everyone else. Settling her patient down she managed to heal away most of her red angry looking burns and unwrapped her from the cooling blankets.

"Can we wake up Michael?" Said Charlotte lying back down "He's going to be so excited!"

Hermione frowned as she looked at the ten year old in the other bed. Even in his sleep his features still held a pained expression. His case was more difficult. His mother about to give birth to him was attacked by an escaped death eater and crucio'd for hours. She was still in permanent residential care. Inexplicably the curse affected her unborn son and from the moment he came into the world he was subjected to blinding pain all over his body. Hermione being a junior healer then had managed to dull it considerably and confine it to his left arm using a combination of spells and the potion Snape had given Dumbledore to stop the spread of the horcrux ring's curse. Over the years she'd found ways of managing the boys pain but eradication was proving beyond difficult especially since his case was bounced around so often. Now and then a negligent junior healer would not alert Hermione that he was here or a more experienced healer would think they had a better method of treatment and he'd be taken off her. Eventually though they'd realise they were out of their depth and give up and he'd wind up back with Hermione, more broken than he was in the first place. Months of correct drug treatment and physiotherapy wasted. She'd been in tears over it more than once. She was glad to see him asleep - it was a rare thing. With his mother in permanent care and father non existent it seemed, Michael was bounced from relative to relative and was in and out of St. Mungos not only for his treatment but for the accidents he got himself into because of the botched medication he was receiving. This time he was so doped up by his previous Healer he tripped head first down a flight of stairs. Hermione couldn't help but feel totally responsible for letting him be taken off her service.

"I think we can let him rest for a while." Hermione said tenderly and the little girl pouted. "Which is exactly what you should be doing young lady."

Charlotte shook her head but despite herself gave a large yawn. She settled herself in amongst the cotton blankets and Hermione couldn't help but give her hair a little stroke. She sometimes wondered if she was torturing herself working with children given that she herself longed to be a mother. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from her mind she was pleased to see Charlotte had drifted off to sleep. Deciding she had paper work to get on with she tore herself away and still beaming made her way back to her office.

OOO

"Mother are we really having this conversation again?" Draco drawled sitting in the quiet bistro.

"Well if you'd grow up a bit and find yourself a wife then we wouldn't have to would we?" Narcissa Malfoy snapped back, pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a sip of her large Sauvingon Blanc. Here they were again arguing over Draco's love life. How he hated it. It was giving him a headache. Draco swirled his whiskey unable to look his mother directly in the eye, lest she see his contempt.

"Now obviously Hannah Abbott is only a half blood but still-"

"Isnt quibbling about blood status what got us into this mess?" Draco huffed "Besides Voldemort killed her mother I doubt she'll be keen for dating a death eater any time soon."

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath "Former death eater."

"So you keep reminding everyone." He said darkly.

A pregnant silence came over them and Draco fidgeted with his left sleeve. It had developed into something of a nervous tick over the years. The secret everyone knew but he was still trying to keep. Still trying to trick everyone into forgetting.

"You don't understand Draco." She said eventually her tone softer "There are still investigations even now…they way we portray ourselves to the ministry…we need to show them we've changed."

"Mother you saved Harry fucking Potter. He openly praised our family and recommended you for a Wizarding Cross for Bravery, I think we're off the hook." He said exasperated "Can't I be free to marry who I want? Why does it _have _to be a mudblood or half blood?"

Narcissa winced at the term mudblood like she once would have at the Dark Lord's name. It installed the same fear nowadays - like anyone who would dare say it would be dragged off. How times had changed. Draco hadnt used it in years but when it came to her trying to marry him off he'd remind his mother exactly what she used to think of muggle borns.

"Of course I want you to be happy Draco, you're my only child." She said sternly "But it'd be better for the family if it was someone with a less than pure bloodline. Then we'd truly be beyond reproach."

Draco sighed "If my _beloved_ Aunt Bella could see us now…hoping for a half blood marriage, she'd be rolling in her grave." Narcissa glared at him "Which I'd be glad about." He muttered afterward.

Draco looked down at his half finished linguini and pushed it away. All their conversations seemed to lead back to this lately. He supposed it was to do with his father. Lucius had been so out of it since after all he'd been subjected to during the war that he supposed his mother felt quite alone. He guessed his father's health was failing and it was probably Narcissa's wish that he see his only son married and trying to repair what he'd done before he passed.

"It was a hell of a lot simpler when I could have just brought Millicent Bulstrode home and you'd have been delighted." Draco said and his mother snorted.

"That girl is ghastly. I think I proffer the thought of you marrying Hermione Granger." She said with distain and Draco nearly spat out the sip of whiskey he'd been taking.

"Granger? What? What about Granger?" He said panicked and his mother shot him a curious glance. His mind was temporarily paralysed. How could she possibly know about Hermione? Was she spying on him? He couldn't breathe.

"I just meant that Millicent is so awful I'd rather have a grandchild sired by our once greatest mudb…_muggleborn _enemy than that half troll." Narcissa explained still giving him a questioning look "I wasn't serious Draco, honestly you look as if you're going to have a fit. I think she's married anyway to-"

"Yes to that ginger haired prick Weasley." He spat.

"I didn't think you kept track?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't."

"Apparently." She drawled in a manner very like her son. Then she sighed "I'm sorry for being so short with you darling."

She patted his hand softly "You understand I only want whats best…and I've been so busy with your father…" Draco's heart gave a pang of guilt as he looked at the weary form of his mother. "And there's your party and the charities and this new St. Mungos thing."

"St. Mungos?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yes we've donated a large sum of money to them for a new wing – a children's one I think. I have a meeting to go to on Friday with Matilda Lyons." She explained.

"In the hospital?" He asked.

"No apparently we've to discuss it over lunch but I imagine I'll need to go in sometime in the future. It's going to be a lot of work."

The gears in Draco's mind started to whirl. Hermione worked at St. Mungos. It'd be all too easy to conveniently bump into her…

"I can do it if you want?" He said trying not to sound too eager. His mother blinked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah…I mean I like kids I suppose." He mumbled.

"Well if you wouldn't mind darling." Narcissa said the astonishment clear in her voice. Her son had never shown much interest in the family's charity work before. She would have pressed him further on the matter if she wasn't so eager for less work on her plate.

"Just tell me when and where I need to be." Draco told her nonchalantly

"Wonderful, I'll owl you the details but I think you can pick the place for lunch." She said clapping her hands together excitedly "Now back to planning your party…"

Draco inwardly groaned, this was bound to be another argument.

OOO

Hermione bit into her cheese and pickle sandwich in the canteen as she flipped over the details for her meeting with her benefactor. This was a lot of legal jargon. She'd have to get Ginny to look over it when she got home. Hermione sighed. Having nowhere to go she'd finally surrendered to facing Harry and Ginny last night. Even her good news yesterday couldn't stop her from becoming a sobbing mess on their doorway, a shadowy reminder of two years before when she'd been in the exact same situation. Once again they welcomed her with consoling words and a warm bed. Once again they were fuming. It was all Hermione could do to stop Harry from apparating round to her old apartment and cursing Ron seven ways from Sunday. They couldn't believe he'd done it to her – again. Ginny even sent him a howler and – being a magical procedure lawyer – drew up the divorce contract she'd asked for. They both suggested Hermione wait a while and give it a few days but she explained she'd made it quite clear to Ron that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again and wanted it over and done with as quickly as possible. After a little bit of convincing Ginny heard Hermione's terms and owled the papers over that night. They hadn't had a response yet.

Rubbing her temples she closed the booklet. It wasn't going in anyway, she really needed another set of eyes on it. As she ate her thoughts drifted back to Malfoy. It was the first moment she'd really had to think about him apart from a brief consideration that she go back to his apartment last night, which she quickly dismissed. He'd been weirdly _nice_. It was a little unsettling now in the light of day...but also quite lovely. She couldn't deny the other night had altered her opinions on the ferret. It would seem time had changed him as much as it changed her and still it hadn't really. He was still as quick witted as ever and as smug and not beyond a trick or two but the arrogance and prejudice seemed to have disappeared over the last decade. Sighing she wondered if that was all just wishful thinking. If it had been the alcohol that made them get along so well? But then the next morning he'd been equally well…human. And she couldn't get out of her mind how he looked in just his boxers _or _the shiver of excitement she felt when she was pressed against him _or _how they'd both leant in for the kiss that night. Her reverie was broken by a shadow crossing the table in front of her. She looked up to see a flash of ginger hair.

"Ron." She said darkly "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said shuffling nervously, unable to look at her.

"I don't think there's anything to discuss." She growled standing up. "You have the papers, if there's anything you're not happy with owl me."

She moved to walk past him but felt a hand on her arm. He looked up at her with those blue eyes reminiscent of the Ron she used to know and her resolve weakened a little.

"Please 'Mione." He said softly.

"Fine." She snapped and she led him out of the canteen down a corridor and into one of the consultation rooms. It was a drab little room with a grey table, a few chairs and a coffee machine in the corner. Even though it was strangely muggle in a way Hermione hated it as she usually used it to deliver bad news. It was quite poetic she was using it now she supposed. In any case it was quiet and privet.

"Well." She said shutting the door with a click "You have three minutes, then I need to get back to work."

"I just…I…she meant nothing to me Hermione!" He spluttered out "Please just give me another chance."

"If this is what you're here for Ron, I think you'd best leave-"

"No please hear me out!" He begged "I know I royally fucked up but I still love you 'Mione."

"How can you possibly say that?" She screeched "If you loved me at all you would have never done something this cruel…you've broke my heart twice Ronald don't you get that?"

"Of course I do but I didn't mean for you to find out-"

"Oh so that makes cheating on me alright? What I don't know can't hurt me? Is that it?"

"No…I just…I was going to end it with Luna I swear-"

"Luna! LUNA!" She screeched and he paled "You fucking bastard! You cheated on me with one of my best friends?"

"I thought you knew." Was his only response and Hermione bit back tears. It felt like she'd been stabbed through the heart all over again. How could Ron do this to her? How could Luna do this to her? They hadn't been close since Luna took that job in France but still it was an ultimate betrayal. She felt physically sick.

"Here's what's going to happen." She said gathering all of her Gryffindor strength, setting her jaw into a determined line she glared at him, all her willingness to listen gone "Next week I am going to come by the flat and collect my stuff at a time of my choosing and you will not be there or so help me god I will curse you into oblivion." She paused and took a deep breath to stop herself from shaking "By the end of said week you will have signed those papers and I will be free of you and never have to see your sorry fucking backside again. It's over Ron. I am no longer your wife. Now get the hell out." She seethed.

"I thought we were going to be mature and talk about this." He spat.

"Yeah and I thought you were the love of my life. I guess we were both wrong. _Goodbye_ Ron." Hermione said coldly. Ron opened his mouth to say something and Hermione drew her wand. He promptly closed it again.

"Leave." She barked, just managing to keep the tears inside. Miserably Ron skulked out and Hermione let out a heart-wrenching sob collapsing to one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. She thought it was over. She thought he couldn't hurt her anymore. She thought wrong - she really hated this bloody room.

**A/N: Well there we have it. Just a little insight I normally plan out every single chapter and plot turn (more or less) in my writing and usually sit on ideas for well...years! but because I didnt really have a specific idea for this story and i'm back from a break I'm just writing it on the fly - and quite enjoying myself as a result! So when I started writing this I had no idea it was Luna Ron was cheating with and it's just opened up loads of possibilities...**

**That being said since I have no plans past maybe three or four chapters i'd love suggestions on where to go? Which you can absolutely put ina review...you know...if you really want too. haha, anway next chapter should be up end of the week. Have a good one guys! x**


	5. Chapter 5: Stalking

**A/n: Wow you guys are so lovely! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, some great ideas in there that I fully intend to use, my brain is buzzing which means (lucky for you lot) I've updated earlier than usual. Some wee rare dark moments in this chapter as we see a new side to Draco. He looses his cocky facade a little - i thought it was about time but have no fear he's still as quick witted as usual. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Stalking

Hermione double-checked the piece of paper in front of her. Yep, she'd definitely read that right. She frowned as she walked out of the entrance to St. Mungos and it disappeared back into a disused department store. What an odd place for a meeting and what an even stranger coincidence that she was to visit The Worlds End pub twice in a week without having ever stepped foot in it previously. Walking the short distance down King's Cross Road she put away her healers robes and hopped on the tube. She proffered it to apparition sometimes and the short journey from the hospital to Charring Cross and Diagon Alley gave her time to think about things. It was fairly quiet on this Friday afternoon, giving no hint that in a few hours time it would be packed to the brim of commuters heading home. Hermione watched as a young couple got on hand in hand giggling excitedly to each other. They sat down opposite her and Hermione sighed. She'd been like that once. Truth be told she was still reeling from the events of the other day. Hermione knew something was off the minute she walked into the flat that evening and when she saw the trail of clothes from the living room to the bedroom she wasn't surprised that when she caught Ron on top of another girl. She'd told him she wanted a divorce and left, not staying around to discover the blondes identity, in fact she barely looked at her at all. Now to find out it was in fact Luna Lovegood was like being slapped in the face. They'd been good friends once. Luna had been there for her during those awful years when she and Ron had been fighting. Luna knew everything they'd been through: all the unpleasantness, all the devastation, all the hospital visits… Hermione was shattered when, just after she'd caught Ron the first time with Lavender, Luna decided to extend the Quibbler to a European market and moved to France. Hermione retreated into herself for a while after that and lately she'd been so overwhelmed with work and trying to be perfect for Ron that she supposed she hadn't kept in touch as well as she should have over the last few years. But she just couldn't believe Luna had done something like this. She supposed it was wishful thinking to wonder if Ron was lying. After all why would he, this just made him look worse. Cheating was bad enough but cheating with your wife's best friend was just sickeningly cliché. The young couple got off and the tube rumbled on, it's rattle drowned out by Hermione's thoughts.

She shook her head; she needed to put all this out of her mind for at least a few hours and focus on the one bright spark in her life. The children's ward. The meeting with this benefactor was crucial. They had to iron out all the formalities and then it really would be happening. It was just strange and a little unsettling that it was taking place in the same pub she'd gone to after she found out about Ron. Also she couldn't get out of her mind the last person she'd had a meeting with there. His stormy eyes and infuriating smirk had haunted her dreams the last few nights; she couldn't deny it.

"_I should really send him some sort of thank you gift." _She thought. _"Maybe I could bring him a bottle of whiskey…" _

She tried to ignore the fluttering of something deep inside her as the idea of seeing Draco Malfoy again sent a shiver down her spine. She hated to admit it but she was attracted to the prat. Shaking her head she decided against it. Clearly she couldn't trust herself right now, she had too much going on in her head, and she'd most definitely do something foolish. No. Better to send the whiskey and owl him a thank you note.

"The next station is Charring Cross." Said a polite female voice "Change for the Bakerloo line and National Rail services. This is a northern line train to Mordent."

Hermione smiled, she really did like the tube. It was so complex yet organised. It reminded her that Muggles really did have good ideas and weren't the simple people wizards often mistook them for. I mean _really, _she'd like to see Ron try and find his way about the London underground. She got off at Charring Cross and made her way up the escalator through the barrier and out into the afternoon sun. There was still a cold November chill in the air but all in all it wasn't a bad day. She was typically early so strolled along the busy street watching people pass yammering on mobile phones, briefcases in hand clearly on their way to a working lunch. As she turned onto Charring Cross Road she saw the tell tale signs of Wizarding London once more. Dotted about looking equally busy were people in robes or odd mismatched muggle clothing obviously trying to blend in and soon enough she was face to face with the Leaky Cauldron. She kept her head down as she passed through. Even now years on from the war she was usually recognised around Diagon Alley and wasn't quite alright with perfect strangers hugging her bestowing their thanks. It was quite uncomfortable really. She passed this time through the pub without incident and into the usual hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Like she had last time she turned down the quiet side street and passed by the disused cauldron shop. The Worlds End pub looked just as dreary as before but somehow that comforted Hermione. Like it was living proof of her unbelievable night with Draco Malfoy. Opening the creaky door she stepped inside and was given a polite if not slightly stern nod from the same weary looking barman. She looked around. She wasn't exactly sure whom she was meeting, Matilda hadn't said in her instructions but there was only one shabby looking couple in a booth near the back at this time of day. Her benefactor obviously wasn't here yet but that was all right; she was fifteen minutes early. Selecting a booth near the front of the bar next to the cobweb filled bookcase she sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. She took off her coat and straightened her high collard cream lace blouse and pencil skirt. They were Ginny's and a little tight but she didn't have any other smart clothes at Harry's. She wouldn't normally wear something so frilly under her robes but she wanted to make a good impression so it was either that or an old jumper Molly Weasley had knitted. She reached into her bag for a compact mirror and checked herself over. Her light make up was still intact and her hair seemed to be behaving itself today gathered neatly in a half up, half down style. She was just satisfied with herself when she heard a little tinkle at the door. She was about to close the mirror when a sense of Déjà vu hit her upon hearing an unmistakeable drawl.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me Granger."

OOO

A sly smile formed over Draco's lips as she snapped the compact closed. He started into a pair of bemused chocolate eyes as he leaned casually against the booth.

"Malfoy?" she said puzzled "What are you doing here – again?"

"Well being a master of deduction I would assume I'm here to meet you…" He drawled.

"What? No I'm here for a meeting with-"

"A benefactor for St. Mungos?" He finished and she blinked up at him. "Yes well it was my mother you were supposed to be meeting but she's passed the project on to me. Now why are you here? I thought I was supposed to be meeting that old crone Matilda Lyons?"

Hermione gave an indignant huff.

"That _old crone_ is my boss and very nice woman actually." She snapped "And she sent _me _here in her place."

"Why?" He asked curiously "I thought you were just a healer?"

"For your information Malfoy I am as you put it 'just a healer' but I also put together all the proposals for the new wing…it's my project so Matilda thought I should see it through." Hermione told him haughtily. He smirked at her.

"Well there goes my stalking theory." Draco said taking a seat and despite herself the corners of Hermione's mouth twitched into a half smile. "I must admit, I'd rather discuss boring financials with you than with your beloved boss."

"And I'd rather meet with you than your mother – I guess we both win." She retorted.

"It would seem so." He said playfully. Draco looked her over eagerly. He couldn't believe his luck. He'd hoped during this process he might run across the feisty brunette but now it would seem he'd be working with her quite closely.

"Do you like my choice of venue?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I just haven't been able to stop thinking about the place since the other night."

Draco watched a slow blush appear on her cheeks at the memory of their last meeting.

"I _suppose_ it has its charm." She threw back at him "Amidst all its faults."

"Faults?" Draco said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes faults." She replied twirling a curl round her finger. He was sure she was playing with him now. "Well it gives this air of being unchanged…like no one's touched it in decades…hence all the cobwebs and creaky seats but I can tell it's been tended to. The tables clean and the brass is polished and these cushions have definitely been replaced over the years. Whether it wants to portray it or not it's different. But that doesn't mean the barman isn't still rude and a little arrogant."

She finished with a smirk of her own and Draco gave a little chuckle.

"But still charming?"

"If you really twisted my arm…then I'd have to say yes." She said playfully "Odd place for a business meeting though."

"I enjoyed myself so much last time I was keen for a repeat experience." He told her and again he noticed her cheeks gain a rosy hue. He found it quite attractive actually.

"S-surely that all depends on the company?" Hermione asked.

"Oh absolutely." He assured her and was caught up once again in those warm eyes. A surge of lust ran through his body and it took all his self-control not to reach across the booth and close the gap between them. With great difficulty he tore himself away from those chocolate orbs.

"Would you like a drink Granger?" He asked.

"I wouldn't mind a pumpkin juice." She said "But here let me pay you took care of the tab the other night."

"Nonsense." He told her "So tequila then."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest but he was already on his way to the bar. The sullen barman wandered over to him.

"You again." He said gruffly.

"Ah nice to see you too." Draco added sarcastically "One Glenmorangie, tequila, no tonic and a pumpkin juice."

Mumbling to himself the barman set about his task and Draco watched Hermione from the other side of the room. He had to admit it now – he wanted her. As much as he didn't want to, as much as he knew it was a bad idea, he did. It was plain and simple. And he knew from the other night and all her playful banter she wanted him too. He studied her in her tight cream blouse as she rummaged in her bag for paperwork. Did she have any idea of how stunning she looked? The barman deposited the three drinks in front of him and he carried them swiftly back. Leaning deliberately close to her he placed them on the table before sitting down opposite her again but he didn't miss her slightly ruffled demeanour.

"I said pumpkin juice." She said arching an eyebrow.

"And I said tequila. Now you have both." He added with a smirk "It's compromise Granger, if we're going to go into business together you'd best learn the meaning of the word."

She scoffed "I don't think you've ever compromised in your life Malfoy."

"You're right." He said leaning closer to her over the table. "I always get what I want Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened a little at this but frustratingly she kept her cool and leaned back casually in her seat.

"Well we'll see…" She said nonchalant "I think you'll find I can be quite shrewd when it comes to business."

In another moment of Déjà vu he raised his whiskey.

"To getting what we want then." She clinked her glass against his and without so much as a grimace this time drained the tequila.

OOO

As the time passed they discussed their business over lunch, which was surprisingly tasty in the dreary little pub. By the time they'd finished they were sitting side by side in the booth looking over Hermione's documentation. Hermione was almost shocked to find that she was enjoying herself again. As it turned out Draco had some pretty good ideas for the children's wing. He was happy not only to give the majority of the money but also to consult on all the different aspects of building it. He gave her useful advice on the floor plan and offered his services in finding a good magical contractor. He also expressed an interest in visiting St. Mungos to as he put it 'get a better idea of what we're working with' and maybe he added slightly bashfully meet some of the children. By the time they'd finished discussing it – three tequilas later – Hermione's mind was swimming with the amount of galleons he was offering and all the details he was suggesting. She closed the booklet when they were finished discussing the last points. Suddenly she was acutely aware of how close he was. Their knees were brushing together lightly under the table and his arm was draped casually behind her in the back of the booth. She felt herself grow hot and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her blouse. Draco's jacket was long discarded and his silk grey tie hung loose around his neck. His hair was ruffled from running his hands through it when he'd been talking animatedly earlier about all his ideas. Hermione decided she liked it like that very much. It was all she could do to stop herself reaching out for a silky lock. He was still yammering on about signing paper work but Hermione wasn't listening, she was too busy concentrating on the fact that he'd shifted and he was now even closer than he was before. Their legs brushing together well past their knees. She rolled up the sleeves on her blouse. Merlin it was warm in here. Deciding she needed to control her hormones and stop acting like some blushing teenager she turned to face him straight on. That's when she noticed he'd stopped talking, his eyes fixed on her right forearm. He was staring with a strange sort of pain in his eyes at the little collection of light scars. You could only just make out a few letters an M, a distorted U, what sort of looked like a B and perhaps an O and finally quite a distinct D. He looked away from her with a shame filled haunted expression. There was suddenly a tension between them. He shook his head sadly and without thinking Hermione took his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

"They're only scars." She said softly trying to ease his panic "We all have them."

She turned his arm over and gently pushed up his sleeve, he winced. Hermione stared at the dark mark distorted on his arm with ugly old incisions across it, he'd clearly tried to score it out. Her heart gave a pang of pity.

"Mines isn't a scar." He said darkly, his eyes full of that same look he'd had all through their sixth year "I chose it." He added bitterly.

"I don't think you did…Not really…" She told him "Merlin if we all had to answer for what we did at sixteen Harry would be in Askaban for using that sercumsemptra curse on you and I'd married to Cormic Mclaren."

He swallowed hard and remained silent but she thought she saw his expression soften. He interlaced his fingers with hers and with his other hand reached out to trace the little imperfections on her skin. Hermione didn't stop him.

"I still have nightmares about that night you know…" He said quietly.

"Me too." She admitted and she found herself face to face with those stormy grey eyes.

"I should have stopped her." He choked out "I should have _killed_ her…"

"You were just a boy..." Hermione assured him placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"No more so than Potter and he faced up to Voldemort himself."

"Bellatrix Lestrange would have killed you without hesitation. It wouldn't have mattered if you were her nephew."

"I should have at least tried!" He roared suddenly his face twisting in pain. "I knew it was wrong, all those things I saw in my house that year…everyone he killed and his cronies tortured in my bloody front room…and I just sat there. I just sat there and listened to you scream Granger…you screamed for hours and all I could do was thank Merlin it wasn't me." Hermione paled at his frank admission but there was more to come "Now everytime I close my eyes I see you screaming, covered in blood on my floor and I wish it had been me instead. Then maybe I might be able to look myself in the mirror. Then maybe I could get you out of my head because for the last few days its been fucking impossible." He finished exasperated. She could tell he'd been shocked by his own honesty.

Their eyes locked together a mixture of pain and passion and desire. He looked so broken and so alive all at the one time. Her hand still burned against his cool cheek and she could feel his breath against her neck again. Without thinking she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Instantly it felt as if a jolt of electricity passed through her as he kissed her back. It was wonderful. She felt a rush similar to the one she'd felt the first time she'd held her wand. In a fit of passion she opened her mouth granting him access to explore and he buried a hand in her chestnut curls. She kissed him harder and wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues battled exquisitely for dominance. It was as if all their years of sparring had been training for this moment. She pressed herself closer to him, wanting more as he kissed her fervently, she was practically sitting on his lap. Their kiss deepened and Draco groaned into her mouth. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and broke them apart panting.

"Married." He said breathlessly.

"What?"

"You're still married." He said disappointment evident in his voice.

"I filed for-" She began but then stopped scooting away from him embarrassed "No you're right. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

She flushed and started to gather everything into her bag. As she went to stand he grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean to tell you all that." He said softly "It just came out."

"I didn't mean to kiss you." She replied and he smiled "It just happened."

"I guess we're even then…but just so you know that was a great kiss Granger." He said his sadness gone and a boyish grin appearing on his face.

"It…I…well…we shouldn't…" She babbled, her mind fuzzy, he was still touching her. Gently pulled her back to the booth and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Go out with me." He said a note of pleading in his voice.

"I can't."

"You said yourself you filed for divorce. Go out with me."

"I can't." She repeated stronger this time.

"Granger…H-Hermione. I know this is weird. It's messy and idiotic and all kinds of fucked up but have dinner with me." Draco asked again.

"I just had lunch with you…" She said with a small smile.

"This was work, it doesn't count." He retorted "Look no matter how many times I tell myself I don't, I have to admit I find you attractive and I think after that it's pretty evident the feelings mutual. And as I said I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the other night." She bit her lip "Now I get you're still married so I'll make a deal, no funny business till all the paper work goes through. No matter how much you beg."

"I would not beg." She huffed and he smirked.

"It's just dinner."

She paused trying to avoid those hypnotising eyes. This was insane. She couldn't have a date with Draco Malfoy. The idea was preposterous. But then if you'd asked her half an hour ago if she'd have kissed him she might have said the same thing.

"Just dinner?" She asked marvelling at her mouth moving of it's own accord when she knew she should be running for the hills.

"Just dinner." He assured her and she gulped.

"Fine."

"Excellent." Draco said "Tuesday?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Shall I pick you up?"

"I think Harry would have a heart attack." She told him and visibly paled. He'd obviously forgotten about Potter "Why don't I meet you here?"

"That's probably a good idea." He admitted. "Shall we say eight?"

"Alright." She agreed shyly.

"It's a date."

"I thought it was just dinner."

"Semantics." He said with a sly smile and Hermione could feel the heat rising between them again. God damn it he was right. She did want him. She had to move away before she kissed him again. If she didn't know any better she'd have sworn he'd slipped her a love potion as a joke. She stood up abruptly breaking the spell between them.

"I'd best get back to work." She spluttered out.

"Yes be sure to record all the minutes of our meeting." Draco told her a hint of mischief in his voice. She rolled her eyes and put on her coat.

"I'll see you Tuesday." She said quietly and he stood up and adjusted the collar on her coat. He was deliciously close now. He leant in his mouth only millimetres from hers.

"I'll be there." He growled. Her mind froze as she took in a whiff of his wonderful scent. Oh god he was going to kiss her and she was going to let him – so much for no funny business. "I told you I _always_ get what I want Granger."

With that he pulled away slightly and left a light kiss on her cheek that must have looked to any outsider as purely platonic. Still it made her head spin. With great difficulty she bid him farewell know she'd be counting the minutes till Tuesday night.

**A/N: Well how are we feeling after that? I thought we'd seen how the war and life had affected Hermione but not really how it had affected Draco. It would seem he's got a whole load of unresolved issues! Also I know Bellatrix doesnt carve the word mudblood in her arm in the books but it's just such a haunting scene in the film I took a little artistic liscence. I also needed a physical reminder to prompt Draco's admission and thought that was pretty good considering what we saw with Narcissa in the last chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, hope i've temporarily banished those midweek blues. Expect another sometime at the weekend! Oh and dont forget to review :) x**


	6. Chapter 6: Weekend Woes

**A/N: Hello all! My sincerest apologies for the shockingly late update! Went into Christmas show mode and turns out I'm not superwoman like I thought and do twelve shows a week, Christmas shopping and still write. Sorry to keep you all waiting but hope you've all been enjoying the holidays and not noticing too much! Haha. Anyway this chapter was really hard to write on top of everything else. I had planned just a little brief explanation of their weekends and into their date but that was proving hard to do with everything I wanted to include. I wrote a version of the chapter almost to the end and then thought 'I hate this' and scrapped it and decided to use some flashbacks and get the detail right. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Weekend Woes

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her silvery-grey dress as she tried her best to walk calmly and elegantly up the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley in her matching heels. The rough uneven surface made her even jitterier as she walked towards the familiar pub. She tucked a stray strand of smoothly curled hair behind her ear and took a deep breath as she approached the entrance. She was really doing this. No going back. The other two meetings she could pass off as chance encounters but this was her decision. Hermione was – of her own free will, fully compos mentis and imperio free- going on a date with Draco Malfoy. She vaguely wondered whether there was anyway she could check and see if hell had indeed frozen over. She stopped outside the worn looking door with the slightly grimy looking glass and a pang of guilt invaded her gut. Maybe she shouldn't do this after all? She'd already lied to Harry about where she what she was doing and she was already regretting it. She hadn't mean to rush out on them last night but the arrival of a letter from Draco confirming their date and the news they dumped on her was all too much. She pondered this for a moment and hoped her abrupt exit from the conversation last night was the reason she was feeling guilty. She should have told them the truth, she should have stayed and been a better friend. Hermione shook her head and with a sigh she thought back to their discussion.

* * *

_The weekend had passed agonizingly slowly in a mountain of paperwork and Ron avoidance - he'd twice turned up at Harry and Ginny's looking to talk to her again – and when Monday came she felt as if she'd had no weekend whatsoever. When she came home from St. Mungos that late evening, an exhausted Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed into a chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She yawned deeply and rubbed her eyes wondering if it was worth the energy to silence her rumbling stomach. Absentmindedly she flicked through the pages of the Prophet in front of her letting her mind make the 'to cook or not to cook' decision. She stopped at the property advertisements and made a mental note to circle some before she went to bed. As welcome as Harry and Ginny made her feel she should really find her own place. She didn't want to claim the flat she and Ron shared, no he could have it, it would never be home again now that it was tarnished with so many bad memories. No time for a fresh start. Maybe she could even have a look at some next weekend…_

"_Hey you." Said Harry from the doorway breaking her reverie "We didn't hear you come in." _

"_I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione replied giving him a warm smile. _

"_It's only nine, me and Gin might be married but we're not dead!" He laughed and Hermione sighed. _

"_Feels much later than that." _

"_Long day?" He asked and she nodded. "There's some spaghetti in the fridge but beware I did the cooking tonight." _

"_Oh Harry you didn't need to save me any." She said and he ran a hand through his jet black hair. _

"_Don't be silly." He replied taking it out the fridge and popping it in the microwave. She felt his green eyes look over her in concern. "You look tired. Are you all right? Do you want to talk?" _

_Hermione shook her head. She was torn. She did want to talk, she needed too but talking about the whole mess with Harry and Ginny made her feel like a failure. It wasn't their fault but their happy successful marriage stung like a slap in the face sometimes and watching their faces full of pity was somewhat unbearable. Merlin she felt like a horrible person. _

"_Sure?" He asked again. _

"_I'm sure, thank you Harry." She told him and he plopped the hot Bolognese in front of her. _

"_Well since we're not talking about it, I might as well let you know that bastard came by again earlier." He told her angrily. Hermione frowned at the news but felt a little bit of pride at hearing Harry call Ron 'that bastard' – he really did have her back. _

"_Not again..." She groaned. _

"_Yeah. Didn't mention about wanting to talk to you but said he'd be doing stock take at the joke shop till late on Wednesday if you want to drop by and get your stuff. The nerve of that prick! I told him where to shove it, that it was your house and if anyone should move out it should be him and –"_

"_Oh Harry." She laughed cutting him off "It's alright. I don't want to stay there anyway and I told him I'd come round this week to get my things…if I can keep them here for a while?" _

"_Ah. Well…" He said slightly embarrassed and she patted his hand "May have overreacted then…but yeah of course you can keep your things here." _

"_Thank you for sticking up for me. I really am lucky to have you." She told him and he bent down and embraced her in a hug. _

"_No matter what you're still my best friend 'mione. I love you, you know that don't you?" He said squeezing her tight. _

"_I know, I love you too you soppy bastard." She said feeling even more guilty for her earlier jealousy. _

"_Well, well what's all this then?" Said Ginny appearing from the sitting room, already in her pyjamas, her long hair tied messily in a bun. Even looking like this she was still pretty Hermione thought. _

"_You're husbands getting all emotional." She told her and Harry gave them a boyish grin and sat in a chair opposite Hermione. _

"_Well what can I say? I'm just such a sensitive guy." He shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. _

"_Have you told her the news yet?" Ginny asked a note of tension in her voice. _

"_About Ron? Yeah Harry said he dropped by, I'll need to owl him and tell him Wednesday night's fine-"_

"_No not about Ron…" Ginny trailed off and Hermione didn't miss the look she shared with her husband. _

"_What then?" She asked but was interrupted by a knock at the window. Quick as a flash Harry opened it and in flew a tawny elegant looking owl. It dropped a note in front of Hermione, narrowly missing her pasta and settled on the dripping tap in the corner. Gulping Hermione recognised the writing. It was the same neat penmanship that was on all the documents last Friday. Hands trembling slightly she opened the delicate green seal. _

Hermione,

I look forward to our meeting tomorrow night. Wear your best.

Kind regards

D.M

_Hermione stuffed the note back into the envelope as Ginny peered over her shoulder. _

"_Who's it from?" She asked and Hermione bit her lip. _

"_Oh um…no one." She replied and Harry arched an eyebrow. _

"_Then why are you blushing?"_

"_I'm not…its from..eh… the benefactor from St. Mungos." She stammered out – it was only half a lie "I have a meeting with him tomorrow night after work." _

"_Oh?" Ginny asked. _

"_Yeah... A business meeting… to talk about…you know business stuff." Hermione told them shuffling and they shared another conspiratorial look. _

"_Right." Harry said furrowing his brow and Hermione once again felt guilty. She wasn't the secretive type – she certainly didn't really have any with Harry. She practically squirmed in the chair in front of them. This felt wrong but she couldn't bloody well tell them the truth. Not yet anyway. _

"_It'll be quite dull really." She assured them sounding less like a complete fraud. "Just a lot of going over the paperwork."_

_Ginny eyed her suspiciously once more but then shrugged and Harry followed her cue. _

"_So you'll be late again then?" She asked and Hermione nodded. _

"_I'll try not to wake you." She told them and Harry gave a chuckle. "Now then." She said desperately trying to change the subject "What's this news?" _

* * *

Not wanting to think about what happened next Hermione brought herself back into the present and blinked at her reflection in the glass. She knew she had to make a decision to either go forward or leave but at that precise moment she was frozen, trapped in her uncertainty staring blankly at her own bright eyes. Hermione studied herself for a moment in the makeshift mirror. Her hair was piled high on top of her head with a few soft curls framing her face – she always liked her hair like this but Ron proffered it down and even tried to convince her to straighten it a few times. Having it up for her first date in over a decade felt somehow right, like she was beginning to find herself again. Her face was lightly made up with a bit more make up than she'd usually wear during the day but if she was totally honest she wasn't great with that stuff so just stuck to a few little extra touches here and there – a bit of light eyeliner and a darker lipstick. The dress she'd bought that afternoon after work was chiffon and had a high halter neck. The shimmering grey fabric was light but still clung to the outline of her curves down to her waist where it flared out and floated gracefully. It was plain apart from a little sparkle around her middle and bottom hem and Hermione loved it. She hadn't felt this good in a dress in a long time. That's when she realised – she felt _good. _It was a strange notion to her. Despite her misgivings and apprehension deep down she knew she felt she was heading in the right direction. Pushing her guilt and nerves aside she opened the door and as the little bell tinkled above her, her breath caught in her throat. Waiting at the bar was Draco and as good as she thought she looked tonight she was certain he looked a million times better.

* * *

"The usual." He told the barman who predictably grunted in response and slumped to the other end of the bar. Agitated Draco checked the clock in the corner – seven forty five. The tense breath he'd been holding in released a little. He was early; she hadn't stood him up, well not yet anyway. Her reply had been one word last night - 'fine'- and he'd been trying to work it out ever since. His note hadn't exactly been a love poem but there was something in that one word reply that concerned him. It was cold, troubled, uninspiring, not directly but still he couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong with it. He couldn't say he was an expert in Hermione Granger behaviour but he'd put good money on something being off. She wasn't any of those words and yet in that one syllable there was an unmistakeable tone.

Draco shook his head. Maybe he was imagining all this? After all Hermione was nothing other than straight to the point. Maybe there was no need for a flowery response? Maybe she was busy at the time and couldn't write any more? Or maybe she was having second thoughts. His chest contracted a little at the notion. He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited about a girl and he'd finally stopped wishing it was any other girl but Hermione Granger. Sighing he thought about how he'd arrived at that point.

* * *

_Draco watched from his corner as hundreds of people milled around the ballroom eating, dancing, chatting, laughing, completely forgetting why the were here – despite the 'Happy Birthday Draco' banners that were plastered in every room of the Malfoy manor. He sipped his large Glenmorangie and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had been a long night of thanking his guests – or rather his mother's guests- for coming. Half of them he didn't even know and had clearly only come along at his mother's request or for some sick curiosity to see the infamous house and its celebrity owners. Normally it wouldn't bother him as much, he'd just find some pretty blonde with a bad boy complex to shag in his old bedroom but he had no desire for that tonight. Maybe that's why he saw it more on their faces. The fear and intrigue as they crossed the threshold, their eyes widen as they wandered through the open dinning area where they all knew he once sat. It was like little red ridinghood and the wolf. They didn't want to be eaten but their curiosity brought them to the sight where darkness once dwelt like flys to a corpse. These were people who didn't live through it obviously. They were the fence sitters or the ones who fled over seas or people younger than himself who were too young to fully remember the terrors of the war. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He remembered, he remembered every fucking night and it made him despise a place that was once his home. He drained his whisky just in time to see his disgruntled mother approach him followed by a dazed looking Lucius._

_"There you are." Narcissa snapped. "I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_"I've been here the entire time." He retorted slightly slurred._

_"And how many whiskeys have you had?" She asked sharply and Draco merely shrugged. "You're drunk."_

_"Only a little. And so what? It's my birthday supposedly." He said narrowing his eyes and she shook her head._

_"You'd think you didn't want this party." She huffed._

_"I don't."_

_"Nonsense."_

_"What ever you say mother." He drawled. Narcissa sighed deeply._

_"I had hoped you'd dance with some of the nice young girls from the Magical Creature Outreach programme but I see you're in no fit state."_

_"The nice half blood girls who work for a very high profile charity you mean?" He snapped._

_"Oh not this again."_

_"You brought it up." He told her angrily then turning to Lucius whose eyes were empty and far away. "And what do you think about all this father? What do you make of mothers plan? Are you keen for little dirty blooded grandchildren? Not that I give a fuck but I bet you would if you're foul brain wasn't so pickled."_

_"Draco!" Narcissa hissed as Lucius gripped her arm in a panic unsure of what was happening. "How can you say such things to your own father?"_

_"Oh for Merlins sake mother he doesn't know what's going on anyway. Not with all that tonic you gave him earlier." He said his anger dissipating a little as he gazed at Lucius' gaunt hallow face. He didn't like to upset her but Narcissa really could push his buttons some times._

_"You know how he gets in…social situations. I just gave him a little to keep him calm." She protested._

_"That stuff would keep a Dragon docile." Retorted Draco and then he sighed "I'm sorry. You know I don't like these things very much."_

_Narcissa patted his arm, her temper also cooled. "I know, I just keep hoping you'll change your mind."_

_"You'd best get father to bed." He said after a beat. She gave him a sad smile and linked her arm back through her husbands._

_"P-party." Lucius stammered out his brow furrowed in concentration as if trying to remember a word that was on the tip of his tongue._

_"Yes dear." Narcissa said softly brushing a strand of blonde slightly matted hair from his eyes. "For Draco."_

_"I…it's…M-merry Christmas son." He choked out and Draco's heart sank._

_"Merry Christmas Father." He replied sadly and watched his mother lead him away._

_"Merry Christmas?" Came a familiar female voice from his left. Draco turned to see Astoria Greengrass appear at his side bright blue eyes shimmering in their half lit corner, her dark hair flowing over her bare shoulders onto her ample cleavage. She gave him a smouldering smile and Draco felt the beginnings of arousal._

_"The tonic makes him that confused he cant say what he means." Draco explained and he saw her face soften a little._

_"Oh Drake I'm so sorry." She said pouring him another whiskey from the bottle beside them. He sighed and she handed him the glass her fingers lingering on his. He turned his attention back to the ballroom; he dared not meet those sultry eyes. Draco'd been there before with her and it had not turned out well._

_"How are you Astoria? It's been a long time since I saw you last." He said trying to keep his voice neutral._

_"Too long." She replied._

_"How's Viktor Krum?" He asked still keeping his eyes fixed dead ahead._

_"I wouldn't know." Astoria said stiffly. "We broke up last month."_

_"I see." He said darkly._

_"And you?" She asked linking her arm in his. "I trust you've been keeping well?"_

_"Does it look like it?" He said bitterly and stupidly he allowed himself to breath in her perfumed scent._

_"My poor boy.. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked her voice low._

_"We've played this game before Astoria." He said bluntly. He was drunk and tired and not up for dancing around the subject._

_"And what a wonderful game it is…" She replied._

_"It never turns out well."_

_"Does it have to?" Asked Astoria running a hand over the front of his dress robes. Draco's breath hitched in his mouth and he cast a dark eye over her. There was no doubt about it, despite their extensive and somewhat painful history he still wanted this girl. His drunken brain seemed to push aside the memories of her mind games, of their arguments and focused only on the way her lips pouted just the right way._

_"Come on Draco." She whispered pulling away from him, extending a long, delicate arm "I know where your room is."_

_He pondered this for a moment, swirling the glass and brown liquid in his hand. This was definitely a bad idea but he seemed to be full of them lately._

_"Fuck it." He grunted and polished off the tumbler. Feeling this could only end badly he followed her up stairs._

* * *

Draco was broken from his thoughts by the tinkling above the door. His hopes flew for a second this was bound to be her. Imagine his disappointment when in walked a shabby looking elderly wizard already boozed up to the eyeballs. He cursed himself slightly as he watched the man tumble in and take a seat in the booth nearest the door. Draco smiled deliciously as he remembered Hermione and his clandestine kiss in that very booth and wrinkled his nose at the thought of the dishevelled old man with stained robes sullying it. The barman slipped a whiskey and a tequila in front of him and Draco flipped him a galleon. Feeling agitated again he looked at the clock – seven fifty three. He was starting to have some serious doubts now. She wasn't late yet but he was sure she was the type of person to always be early. Any other girl and it wouldn't even cross him mind to worry – he wouldn't care enough. In fact females were usually the ones waiting for him, not the other way around. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously. Why did she have to be so goddamn Gryffindor? If she were a late kind of person he wouldn't have these fears right now, he wouldn't have this knot in his stomach, he wouldn't be so bloody flustered. Even as he tried to convince himself of this he knew it was a lie. Fidgeting with the glass in front of him his thoughts returned to the other night.

* * *

_"Oh Draco I've missed you." Astoria panted as he slammed her against the wall of his old bedroom. He kissed her hard, full of lust and frustration and she welcomed it greedily. Expertly he began to undo the back of her emerald dress and she bit down on his lip. He pulled away for a second to catch his breath and she began to nibble his neck. Draco buried his hands in her soft curls as she did. No not soft curls. He blinked at the hair in his hand and immediately it returned to dark straight silken locks. Ignoring this he let her continue unbuttoning his dress shirt._

_"I've really missed you." She repeated hungrily._

_"Really?" His mouth asked before his brain could stop him._

_"Of course. I. Have." She told him through her biting and sucking on his bare chest. Swiftly she pulled his mouth down to meet hers and Draco pulled her close to him, kissing her fiercely. When he pulled away, for instant he swore sparkling blue eyes turned fiery hazel. He shook his head._

_"I mean we really are good at this." She purred._

_"Good at this?" He murmured as she sucked on his earlobe._

_"Yes this. It's so uncomplicated, there's no pressure. There's just you and me and our fun." She cooed and Draco immediately gripped her shoulders pulling her away from him and that time he swore Hermione's face swam in front of him for a second. Astoria blinked back at him confused._

_"What are we doing here Astoria?" He asked bluntly._

_"What does it look like?" She said innocently._

_"Don't play cute, it doesn't suit you." He snapped, "You know what I mean."_

_"No I don't Draco." She snapped back "I thought we came up here to fuck not play twenty questions."_

_"So that's all this is to you, a quick fuck?"_

_"What did you think it was?" She hissed "We've been down the relationship road before Draco, it doesn't work between us."_

_"So what then? You thought you'd just swan back here when you're single and pick me up whenever you want. I'm nobody's bitch Astoria." He growled._

_"I haven't heard you complaining before." She said haughtily and for a moment he felt like cursing her. Partly because she was right. They'd been in this exact same position many times. His pride kept him from confronting her before, he was normally the one picking up and dropping but with Astoria it was different. He always said yes to her. Until now that was._

_"Well I'm complaining now." He told her taking a step away from her._

_"Oh really." She said arching an eyebrow. "And what pray tell would you like me to do Draco?" Her voice filling with venom at his rebuff " Say of course darling you're right and ride off into the sunset with you?" She laughed cruelly "Let's not lie Draco we both know you're not really husband material. By the time you stop fucking about – literally and figuratively – you'll be a bitter old half crazy man just like your father. I know what kind of nightmares you have, remember?"_

_"Get the fuck out!" He said venomously, his eyes cold and he could see her cockiness turn to fear._

_"I-I didn't mean it Draco. I-it just came out." She stammered._

_"Now before I curse you." He hissed and meant it too. "We're done Astoria, for good this time. I don't want to see you again, understand?"_

_She nodded mouth still hanging open and slipped out his bedroom door without another word. Angrily he kicked a battered old wardrobe and flopped down on his bed. Granger. Granger had done this to him. The fucking goody two shoes was in his head, making him obsessed, making him give a damn about things, making him question his whole bloody life. What a mess. How could one girl get so under his skin? It baffled him but suddenly he realised in that one moment, it didn't bother him._

* * *

"You're late." Draco said to her as she made her way to the bar. Hermione studied the clock on the wall opposite.

"Hello to you too." She replied taking the tequila he handed her. "And I am never late."

"It's two minutes past eight." He said with a smirk.

"Well my watch says its two minutes to." She retorted pointing to the little face on her wrist "Mine is set by the BBC."

"The what?" Draco asked confused.

"It's a television thing…never mind. Anyway since when are you so interested in punctuality? Afraid I wasn't coming?"

"No." He answered somewhat childishly but then his agitation dissipated "Maybe a bit."

Hermione laughed warmly "Why would you think that?"

"You're note was a little short. I thought perhaps you were having second thoughts." He explained and Hermione's face fell as she remembered the hastily written reply and the reason for it.

"Yes sorry about that. I was a little distracted when I wrote it." She said wistfully and his brow furrowed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was just swamped with paper work." She lied and was whisked away again into her own thoughts.

* * *

_"Hermione, did you hear me?" Ginny said softly and Hermione nodded still in shock. It had been at least a minute since they'd told her and she still felt like all the air had gone from the room. Her head swam in mixed emotions – joy, grief, jealousy, excitement, terror. They all flashed through her at lightening speed not giving her a chance to latch onto one._

_"We weren't sure how to tell you but we thought we'd best just be honest." Harry said but Hermione barely heard him. It was like she was in a bubble and all sound was muffled. The dripping of the tap, her friends voices trying and failing to mask their utter happiness, the hoot of Draco's owl as it sat perched on the window sill still waiting for a reply – they all seemed so far away. Harry's soft hand on her shoulder lessened her inner turmoil slightly and she felt like she could breathe again._

_"T-that's w-wonderful news." She stammered out eventually and Ginny's concerned face softened._

_"We know this might be hard for you." Harry began "You know with all that's going on but-"_

_"Don't be silly." Hermione cut in trying to seem cheerful. "I'm perfectly fine. More than fine, I'm happy for you guys."_

_"Oh Hermione, I've wanted to tell you for weeks now!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly pulling her into a hug. "But you know with what happened… and the whole Ron fiasco…"_

_"But we were wondering." Harry continued._

_"If you'd be the godmother?" Ginny finished and Hermione tensed. "Obviously if it's too much you can say no but I'd just love it if you would be up to it."_

_"I..I…"Hermione begun trying to hold back tears of what she couldn't exactly name. Taking a deep breath she put her own feelings aside and focused on the hopeful faces of her friends. "Of course I will." She said eventually, Harry beamed and Ginny gushed launching right into conversations about baby clothes and due dates. Hermione felt a lump of emotion rise in her throat. She had to get out of there. She stood up abruptly._

_"It all sounds great." She said strained. "Really sorry Gin but can we talk more tomorrow, I've got a tone of paperwork." _

_Ginny's face fell "Oh…yeah sure." _

_Hermione picked up her briefcase moving away from her untouched pasta. She was just about to say goodnight when she heard Draco's owl give another hoot. _

_"You better reply to that note." Harry said quietly seeing her distress. _

_"Right. Yeah." Hermione replied in a panic, taking out a quill. Scribbling her one word reply on the back of the envelope that was still clutched tightly in her hand she tied it to the tawny elegant creatures leg and sent it on its way. She gave them both a weak smile. _

_"Congratulations guys. Y-you'll be wonderful parents." She said and without another word, tears already spilling from her eyes she made her way upstairs._

* * *

"Or maybe we could just fuck dinner and go back to my place and shag…" Draco trailed off and Hermione snapped back into reality.

"What?" She said incredulously.

"Oh so you heard that part." He said with a smirk "Am I boring you Miss Granger? You drifted off there?"

"Sorry." She said shyly sipping her tequila.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just a lot on my mind." She confessed.

"Look if you're not feeling up to this I understand-"

"No!" She cut in. This was the one thing that had kept her going through the day. That kept her from becoming a miserable weeping mess. "I promise you'll have my full attention from now on."

He smiled at her wolfishly "I'm glad."

Hermione stared into those greyish blue eyes and an unmistakeable shiver passed through her, her earlier doubts and sadness gone. She was glad she was here. It was making her feel good. _He _was making her feel good. A smile played on her lips.

"Well Mr. Malfoy this is your show. Where are we off to?" She asked brightly and drained her tequila. He arched an eyebrow and held out his arm.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said slyly "Trust me?"

"Absolutely not." She replied "But I'll follow you."

"That's good enough for me." Draco said happily and arm in arm he led her out of the pub.

**A/N: Well how was that? Not a whole lot of Draco/Hermione action but fear not there will be soon. Next chapter will see their official first date and another dreaded appearance from Ron. I'd like to say it'll be up by next Sunday but I'm still in pantomime mode till the 5****th**** so it might be the following week. We'll see. Maybe some reviews might help though? Jokes but seriously they'd be very much appreciated as always. Happy new year in advance guys. x**


End file.
